Some Mourn The Wicked
by vampirediva07
Summary: Isabelle is a normal 17 year old girl. The only thing is, she's green. What happens when she finds a mysterious letter that leads her to the land of Oz to find her past. Read and Review!
1. Different

**A/N: Well, my first Wicked fan fiction. I saw the play and began to think about ending it my own way. So here goes…**

Isabelle awoke from a strange nightmare, reliving her mother's accident over and over again in her mind. She panted, trying to catch her breath, and grasping the sheets in terror. It had been over a month since her mother's death, yet the memory still haunted her in her sleep. The Child Protective Service workers had been trying to place her in a new home, being that she was only seventeen, and she was adopted. Isabelle had always known she was adopted since she was a little girl. Apparently, she was brought to the doorstep and left there in hopes that the person who lived in the house would take her in and love her as their own daughter. Her mother took her in and had loved and raised her since then. Never did she ask about her birth parents, nor the circumstances under which they gave her up. She didn't have to, all she knew was that she was loved here and nothing could change that. Now, all that love and protection was gone, and Isabelle found herself wondering about her birth parents and where she came from. Sitting up in the bed, she looked at her nightstand where a picture of her and her mother stood. They had taken that picture last summer when they were vacationing in Europe. A tear fell from Isabelle's eye and burned her cheek. It stung like fire and Isabelle quickly wiped it away with the sheet. She couldn't cry, nor swim, nor bathe normally like everyone else. Water burned her skin like pressing hot coals to it. For as long as she could remember, it had been this way. Now she used oils and perfumes to keep her skin soft and her hair clean, but when she was a baby her mother had to use milk and dry her off very well. Her skin was a very touchy subject. Isabelle was not like a normal person, for she was emerald green in color.

**Sorry it's so short, it's only the introductory chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. Please read and review. Let me know what you think of it.**


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Sorry I didn't say this last chapter, but I do not own anything from Wicked. Don't sue me, I'm poor and have nothing.**

The next morning Isabelle woke up and cleaned the room. Her mother had always taught her to be clean and tidy in everything she did. She sat on the bed and thought of a time long ago, when she was a child. Her mother scolded her for making a mess in her room of clay and paints.

_"Isabelle! Sweetheart, what has mommy told you about making messes in your room and not cleaning it up?" Her innocent eyes gazed up at her mother's. She was maybe five or six at the time. "I sorry mommy. I didn't mean to." Isabelle was swept into her mother's arms. "It's ok, let's just clean this up." They cleaned the mess up and everything was good again._

This scene in her memory made Isabelle tear up again and her eyes stung like a newly started fire. Her mother had been the only one who cared for her and loved her just because. _Why my mother? Why did she have to die and leave me here alone? _The thoughts drowned her mind. Suddenly, she had to occupy herself with something else. So, she went to her mother's room to go through some of her things to put away.

She walked into the room, still lightly scented with a perfume smell. _Daisies._ Isabelle recognized it right away as her mother's favorite smell. The bed was still made, as it was that terrible morning. She glanced around the other parts of the room until her eyes rested on the dresser. The dresser had a small chest with trinkets in them, but Isabelle was never allowed to touch it, even as a teenager. Now, she was able to, but not as her mother promised her they would together when she turned eighteen. Lifting the chest off of the dresser, she sighed. _Mom, I wish you were here with me to look through this. I can't ask you about each piece and what it means like I've always wanted to since I was a little girl._

She went over to the bed and sat down on it and opened the dusty chest. Inside were trinkets and pendants with rubies and emeralds on them. _Emerald, like my skin._ She touched her face and looked down at her hands. As she set the pendants on the bed and moved on to looking in the chest again. Strands of pearls with diamond inlays were inside small velvet bags of all different colors. Isabelle took each piece in her hands, gingerly touching each one as if she could feel her mother through them. Again, she set each piece on the bed next to the pendants and looked in the chest again. She found a picture of herself as a baby, green and all. _Mom wasn't kidding when she said I was green since birth._ Isabelle smiled. On the back of the picture was her mother's writing, which said, "Isabelle Fabala Johnson, age 7 months." For a moment, she stared at her middle name. _Fabala_ she had always thought was kind of odd. It never really bothered her before, so she shrugged it off and put the picture on the bed with the other things.

Among all the other things she found letters. One was written by her mother, intended for her birthday. She decided not to read it until then. Another was addressed to her mother, so she set that down on the bed. The last thing in the box was another letter; only it read the name Fabala on the front of it. _Fabala. That's my middle name. Maybe it's meant for me from someone._ She picked it up and looked at it. The letters were script of some sort, none like Isabelle had ever seen before. After staring at it for a few moments, she turned it over to look at the back of the envelope it was encased in. There was a seal on the top, like one a royal family would use.

Curiosity finally won her conscience over and she began to open the letter. From the condition of the paper, Isabelle could tell it was probably tell it was as old as she was. She removed the letter itself from the envelope and unfolded it. The writing on the letter was a more beautiful script than that of the envelope. Her name, or her middle name rather, was on the first line of the paper. This letter was definitely for her. She began to read it.

_Fabala,_

_If you are reading this, one of two things has happened. One, you are now eighteen years old or something terrible has happened to your adoptive mother. In any case, you are entitled to know the truth of where you come from. I am Elphaba, your real mother. You were not born of the world you now live in. The land you come from is a land known as Oz. I did not want to give you up when you were born, but your likeness to me prevented me from keeping you here. Yes, your green skin color comes from me as well as your allergy to water. Your safety would have always been jeopardized. From the moment you were born, your father and I realized that you would be safer somewhere other than Oz. That is why we entrusted you to someone in the world you live in now. I loved you so much. It was hard leaving you at the doorstep of another whom you would call 'mother' and not me. It hurt me inside knowing that you may never know me, but I knew it was for the best. I remember the moment you were born, I looked into your eyes and knew you were my child. I love you as my daughter. I know that your name has probably changed from the name I gave you at birth, but to me you will always be my beautiful Fabala Nessarose, my daughter. I hope that one day I will be able to see you here in Oz, but until then know that no matter where you go in life and no matter what you do, I will always love you and think of you._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Isabelle didn't know how to react. First, she had lost the only woman she had ever called 'mom' and now she finds this letter from her birth mother that tells her that she isn't human. All of her life she knew that she was different with her green skin and all, but she would have never though that she was from another world. It overwhelmed her mind with an ocean of questions.

_What were the extenuating circumstances that caused her to give me up? Where is this Land of Oz? My real name is Fabala. I have a mother and a father somewhere that love me and wanted me. How do I even find them? I need to know who I am and where I came from. I must know._

The letter also answered a lot of her questions. Her green skin was hereditary and there was someone out there who suffered with it as well as the allergy to water. Isabelle was hopeful in finding her new family, her birth mother and father. All her life she had just wanted to belong somewhere and now, this was her chance and she was going to take it. First, she had to find the Land of Oz and how to get there.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in eons. Forgive me and review nicely. ) I hope you're liking this story so far. It's about to get interesting.**


	3. All That Glitters and Sparkles

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in weeks, but for a very good reason. This chapter is very special, so I had to take my time with it. It is very important to get it right. I hope it has been well worth the waiting and anticipating. **

* * *

Isabelle did not know how to react to everything she had just stumbled upon. Numbly, she held the letter in her hand and reread the words. The words still lay written across the page and were not a dream as she thought they were. For seventeen years of her life she had lived in Kansas without ever knowing the truth of her birth, now all of a sudden it falls into her lap. Nothing in her experiences had prepared her for this.

First of all, she was home-schooled to keep her protected from questioning of other children. Secondly, she never went outside unless it was with her mother, so she hardly spoke to anyone. This was definitely hard for her to swallow all at once. However, she had to know where she came from and who she was. The only problem was, she had never heard of the Land of Oz before in her life. She was almost sure that there was no map to it either. Sure, Isabelle could ask someone where it was, but most likely they would laugh at her because she was green and Oz is not a likely place to be heard of. Then she remembered her crazy neighbor down the way who was always ranting about some made up land to anyone who would listen to her.

_Perhaps, _she thought, _she would know something about this Land of Oz. I just hope that she is not frightened by my appearance. Isabelle, pull yourself together. No matter what she says about your appearance, her information could still prove useful. _

Isabelle pulled a black cloak over her body and head and pulled soft, black gloves over her hands. Gently, she put the letter on the inside pocket of the cloak. She headed out of her house for the first time without her mother beside her. Quickly, she made her way down to her neighbor's house. It was a quiet family farm with pigs, horses, chickens, and other animals running around. Isabelle made her way down the stone path to the door. She passed a mailbox with the name _Gale_ on the side of it.

* * *

The steps to the door of the house were steeper than she thought and she almost tripped going up them, but made it to the door. Quickly and softly, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, she decided no one was home and began to leave. When she had turned around, the door opened and she heard a voice.

"Can I help you?" the voice asked.

"I…I…I…" Isabelle stuttered before catching her breath and continuing, "My name is Isabelle Johnson and I live next door. I was wondering if I might come in for a few moments and speak with you about something important?"

"Of course dear, come in. Why, might I ask are you all covered up like that?" the woman asked as she lead Isabelle into the door.

"My appearance frightens people sometimes, so I think it best to cover myself up," Isabelle explained.

"Well, if you're more comfortable with that on, that is fine. I know your name, but you do not know mine. I'm Dorothy Gale," the woman said politely.

"Well, Ms. Gale," Isabelle began, but Dorothy interrupted.

"Call me Dorothy," she said.

"Dorothy, I was wondering about that land you were always talking about to the neighbors when I was a child. No one really told me the whole story about it when I was younger," Isabelle said.

"The Land of Oz?" Dorothy inquired.

"Yes, that's the one!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Oh, that was a very long time ago. Let me see, it began on a day very much like this. I had run away from my aunt and uncle because I was upset about a nasty old woman taking my dog from me. I wandered upon a fortuneteller who told me that my aunt was sick and that I should go back home. Shortly after leaving a storm brewed, bringing a tornado with it. I got trapped in my house and passed out. When I woke up, I was in a strange land called Oz," Dorothy explained.

"When you were in Oz, did you know someone by the name of Elphaba?" Isabelle asked cautiously.

"Not that I know of," Dorothy replied, pausing for a moment to think, "Yes, come to think of it, yes I did. The people regarded her as the Wicked Witch of the West. Most of them were terribly afraid of her. When I encountered her, she did not seem that bad, just terribly misunderstood. At one point she held me hostage, but I never held it against her. When I was rescued, there was a great commotion. In all the fuss, I threw water on her. However, I did not know that she was allergic to it. They say it killed her."

"Oh," sighed Isabelle.

"The most memorable thing I remember about her was the fact that she was a shade of emerald green. Most thought she was weird for her color, but I thought it was a lovely shade and brought out her eyes," Dorothy stated.

"A shade like this?" Isabelle asked as she pulled the cloak off of her head to reveal her emerald skin.

"Deary me, you do resemble her very much," Dorothy gasped.

"That is because she is my birth mother. I just found out yesterday that I had a real mother. I very much wanted to know where I came from and who I belong to. Now I see that it is impossible to know who I am because she is gone," Isabelle cried.

"She is your mother?" Dorothy asked timidly.

"Yes," Isabelle replied, calming down slightly, "but I've lived here all of my life. Apparently, she hid me away to keep me safe from harm because I resembled her so much. My adoptive mother recently died in an accident and I found the letter intended for my eighteenth birthday from my birth mother, Elphaba."

"You know, Elphaba did have a sister from what I know. When I landed in Oz because of the tornado, my house crushed her beloved sister. Her name was Nessarose if I'm correct," Dorothy said.

"That is my middle name, or rather my real middle name," Isabelle said. "She must have named me after her sister. I just wish that I could have something of my mother's. There was nothing but the letter and the baby blanket I was wrapped in when I was found."

"There was something that meant the world to your mother. When I first came to Oz, a woman named Glinda the Good gave me a peculiar pair of ruby slippers. Apparently, they belonged to Nessarose and meant the world to Elphaba. I suppose that is why she came after me so fiercely," Dorothy said as she moved towards a closet.

* * *

Quietly, she opened the closet and pulled out a rectangular box. She brought the box over to Isabelle and set it in her lap. Gently, Isabelle ran her fingers over the box as if it were fragile. She sat there and stared at it intently for a few minutes, thinking of all that had happened in the past day. Finding out she had a past and another family and then learning that family's fate. It penetrated the very core of her heart. And now, to receive something that once belonged to that family, something sentimental, was very emotional to Isabelle. A small tear escaped her eye and burned her cheek. It felt like fire, but she didn't mind. These were tears that needed to be cried. Solemnly, she opened the box lid slowly. A flicker of red light glared into her eyes as the sunlight in the room caught the edge of the ruby slippers. Once her vision had refocused itself, Isabelle gazed upon the single most beautiful shoes she had ever laid eyes on. The shoes literally glittered and cast dancing sparkles around the room.

"You should have them. After all, they did belong to your family. These shoes are more powerful than you think. They brought me back home safely to Kansas, so perhaps they might bring you to Oz somehow," Dorothy said.

"How do they work?" Isabelle asked.

"Glinda told me to click my heels together and say 'There's no place like home' over and over again," Dorothy explained.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," Isabelle said. "I think it is time for me to go home now."

"You are more than welcome. Anytime you feel like stopping by, even if it's just to talk, don't hesitate to come on in," Dorothy replied.

* * *

Isabelle gathered her things and put her cloak back around her head. She walked out the front door of Dorothy's home and down the road to her own house. As she walked to her home, she clutched to shoes in their box as if they were the most important treasure in the world. Once she was safely back in her own room, she opened the shoebox again. Red glimmers of light danced around the walls of her room as they had done in Dorothy's living room. Isabelle lightly ran her fingers over the slippers. Remembering the letter in the pocket of the cloak, she pulled it out and placed it next to the ruby slippers in the box.

_My eighteenth birthday is only a few days away. Since the letter was intended for my eighteenth birthday, perhaps I should wait to try the shoes. Yes, I should wait. I've waited for seventeen years of my life to find out who I am, what is a few more days going to hurt?_

Isabelle decided that it was best if she waited until her eighteenth birthday to try to use the shoes to get to Oz. Until then, she shut the lid to the box and laid it on a shelf in her closet. Once she was sure the slippers were safe, she unhooked her cloak and laid down on her bed. The day's events had exhausted her and she slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of the mother she had never known.


	4. Happy 18th Birthday

**A/N: Recently I have received a review asking about the time period. Ok, this is set 18 years after Wicked ends, so possibly late 40s to early 50s. As for the other things…I'm getting there about Oz and stuff like that, so be patient with me. This chapter is going to be short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

The days passed rather quickly until Isabelle's eighteenth birthday. When the day arrived, she could hardly believe herself that she was an adult now. Yet, the void from her mother's death still proved to bring her joy down. For years they had talked about this day and now her mother wasn't there to celebrate it with her. In fact, neither one of her mothers were.

Isabelle stood in front of her mirror in her bathroom. Quickly she pulled her jet black hair up into a ponytail and stood there looking in the mirror. Today she was officially an adult and could make her own choices with nothing holding her down. She walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. All of her birthdays before were filled with her mother making a cake, presents, and the love of her mother. The kitchen was empty. Isabelle found herself wondering what her birth mother would have done for her birthdays.

_Would it be the same as here or different? Do I even want to go to this Land of Oz? I do want to know where I came from and where I belong. The slippers are still in the closet in the box with the letter. Should I use them to get there? What if they don't work?_

"Well," she said turning around from the kitchen towards her room, "there is only one way to find out if they work."

She went directly to her room and opened her closest door. The box, which contained the letter and slippers, was still sitting where she had left it a few days earlier. Slowly she lifted the box out of her closet and sat on her bed, almost bumping into the brass headboard. By the time she began opening the box, her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her green hands slipped the box top off to reveal the slippers and the letter sitting beside it. Gingerly she picked up one of the slippers and slid her shoe off. The slipper fit perfectly on her small foot, so she quickly slid her other shoe off and put the other slipper on. She stood up from the bed and her black dress covered her feet entirely, hiding the slippers from view. So, she lifted her dress up to look at the shoes on her feet. Sighing in contentment, she twisted her foot each way to glance at her beautiful slippers. In truth, they were the most gorgeous shoes that she had ever laid eyes on. Isabelle was glad that Dorothy had given them to her. For a few more moments she stared in amazement at her slippers.

Suddenly, she remembered why she had put them on in the first place. Quickly she gathered a few things that she would need, her cloak first and foremost to hide herself if needed, a silk scarf to hide her face, and finally the letter from her birth mother. She went back to her room and stood next to her bed. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she began clicking the heels of the slippers together.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home," she chanted over and over again.

A sense of dizziness overcame her and the room began spinning faster and faster until she fell onto the bed, unable to hold herself up. Upon a final look, it seemed as if the whole house was being picked up with her inside of it. Then everything went black.


	5. Welcome to Oz

Isabelle's eyes fluttered open with a start. She was lying in a field of flowers. All she remembered was the shoes, spinning, and fainting. This place was definitely not her house in Kansas. She looked around to see a nearby village of some sort. Feeling that it was her best option of finding out where she was, she began to cross the flower field towards it. The ground was soft beneath her feet as she plowed through the field. She felt the hem of her dress beginning to dampen with the dew from the flowers.

Never once did she look down until her foot hit something unusually hard. Upon glancing down, she saw a road made of yellow bricks leading all the way to the village.

_Curious, _she thought to herself, _I've never seen a road like this before. By far this is the most unique thing I've ever seen. _She stopped to think of her own skin. _Ok, maybe not the MOST unique thing, but it is pretty rare to see something like this. _

She continued down the road to the village. She pulled her cloak around her head to shade her skin from view. All was quiet in the village. There was no bustling of people going about their lives. It was calm, but strange. Isabelle continued to walk down the street of the strange village, looking down at each place she found. Peculiarly, the homes, shops, schools, and other buildings were tiny compared to the ones in Kansas. She was taller than most of the buildings.

Suddenly she heard whispering coming from nearby. Thinking that perhaps it could be someone that could help her, she went to where she heard it coming from. Cautiously she looked around a house to find two people crouching behind the house. They seemed terrified of something because they were whispering frantically back and forth to one another. Isabelle couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so she decided to be bold and say something.

"Hello," she said nervously.

The two figures looked up to see Isabelle wrapped in her cloak and hood around her head. Petrified, the two ran off into a nearby building for safety. Once the two were gone, Isabelle glanced around to find several other little heads sticking out of the windows of the buildings. All were staring at her in wonder and amazement.

"Could someone maybe tell me where I am?" she asked politely.

All the windows shut immediately. From a distant window she heard someone scream, "It's the witch!" before slamming it shut.

Deciding that this probably wasn't the best place for her to be, Isabelle followed the yellow brick road out of the crazy little village. Once outside the village, the scenery changed a bit. Instead of flowers, there was a forest of tall trees on either side of the road. Isabelle was taken back at how beautiful it truly was. As she was admiring the beauty of the forest, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and fell into a hole in the road, twisting her ankle in the process. Crying out in pain, she fell to the ground, unable to support her weight on her ankle.

_Stupid, _she thought, _why couldn't you have watched where you were going? Now I'm going to be stuck down here all day. I hope someone comes along that can help me and isn't afraid of my skin color. _

* * *

Isabelle sat there for what seemed like forever waiting for someone to come help her. Already she had tried to walk on it, but failed miserably. Her patience was wearing thin when she heard a horse galloping somewhere down the road. It sounded as if it were getting closer to her. Quickly she adjusted her cloak to hide her green skin from her possible rescuer.

A horse pulled up beside her and a man got down. Gently, he knelt beside her and asked, "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle is twisted and I can't walk on it," she replied softly.

"Well, we can't have that now can we? You will ride on my horse and I will walk," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he replied.

He reached under her knees and braced her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he could carry her to his horse. When he was putting her on the horse, her hood fell back, revealing her skin to him.

"Sweet Oz!" he exclaimed in surprise.

She blushed and began to say, "I'm sorry. I know I'm a little…different. If you don't want to help me, I understand completely."

"No," he said, "no, it just you startled me is all. What is your name?"

"Isabelle, and yours?" she asked.

"Raiden," he replied, flashing a smile at her.

She smiled back and asked, "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"You must be new here. This is the Land of Oz, particularly an area known as Munchkinland," he explained.

"This is the Land of Oz?" she asked.

"Indeed it is. You have heard of it before?" he asked.

"Once," she replied.

"Where are you from?" Raiden asked politely as they started down the road.

"Kansas, where I grew up. I was adopted by the woman I called mother all my life when I was a baby. She died in an accident and I found a letter from my birth mother, telling me that I was from here. Now I'm here to learn about my past, who I am, and where I came from," Isabelle explained.

"Well, I know someone that might be able to help you in your search," he said.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"My mother, she knows practically everyone in Oz in some way or another," he said.

"Who is your mother?" she inquired.

"Her name is Glinda," he replied.

_Glinda, _Isabelle racked her thoughts, she had heard that name before. She could not think of where she had heard that name. It would simply have to wait and be answered when she reached their destination.

"Where are we going?" she asked sometime later.

"The Emerald City, where I live and my parents live," he said. "I think that you will like it there. It is a beautiful city."

"Um, would you mind if I pulled my hood above my head to cover myself?" she nervously asked.

"If you feel that you must," he said.

Isabelle pulled her hood up around her head. She felt safer that way.

During the time it took them to get to the Emerald City, Raiden and Isabelle talked little. Isabelle was terribly shy and kept to herself most of the journey, wondering what it would be like in this new place. Along the way, they past a cornfield, which felt oddly familiar to Isabelle, as if she had been to it in a dream. Although, she said nothing to Raiden about it. The terrible, awkward silence between them broke the moment they arrived in the Emerald City. It was every bit as wonderful as Raiden said it would be. Everything, from the walls to the floors were green. Isabelle felt right at home.

* * *

They arrived at the grandest home in the city. Raiden helped Isabelle down from the horse. She could bear to put a little weight on her ankle now, with the help of Raiden guiding her steps. They made it to the front door.

"Well, this is my home. My mother and father are inside. I'm sure that my mother will be able to help you. Once we're inside, it will be ok for you to take your cloak off, I promise no one will bother you," he said reassuringly.

"Alright," she replied.

The two of them entered the door of his home and made their ways through the grand hallways and staircases until they reached a door. Raiden pushed it open and led Isabelle in by the hand. Isabelle gazed at Glinda in her regal chair with a man sitting next to her in a chair much like her own. Raiden went forward and bowed.

"Mother, Father I've returned home safely," he said.

"Welcome home, son. Who is that behind you? It seems you have brought a guest," Glinda said sweetly.

"This is my new friend, Isabelle. I found her on the road by Munchkinland, she was hurt and so I brought her back here. She needs your help Mother," Raiden explained.

"She seems terribly shy. Dearest, why don't you take your hood off so I can see your lovely face?" Glinda asked Isabelle.

Isabelle took a deep breath and slid the hood from her head, revealing her green skin. Glinda's face went from a sweet smile to a look of shock.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda exclaimed.

**

* * *

A/N: So, how do you like it so far? Let me know. Review and make my day!**


	6. In the House of Glinda the Good

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was in the hospital having my gallbladder removed. I hope that this was worth the wait.**

* * *

Glinda stood perfectly still, willing that the sight before her be true. It had been years since her beloved friend's death.

"El…Elph…Elphie?" she stammered as she inched closer to Isabelle. "Is it really you, Elphaba?"

"No Miss Glinda, my name is not Elphaba. I'm her daughter, Isabelle," Isabelle explained.

"Daughter?" Glinda asked. "Elphie never had a daughter that I knew of. She would not keep a secret like that from me. I was her best friend!"

"I didn't even know until I found a letter from her when my adoptive mother died a few weeks ago. Maybe I was intended to be a secret," Isabelle said.

"You look so much like her," Glinda sighed as a tear slipped from her eye and slid down her cheek. "Where have you been for all these years then?"

"I lived in a land called Kansas," Isabelle replied.

"Kansas, wasn't that were that little girl was from?" Glinda asked turning to her husband, who obviously was not paying attention. "Boq dearest, pay attention. I asked you a question."

"Sorry," he quickly said, "ever since you changed me back from the Tinman, my hearing has not been the same. What were you asking darling?"

"Wasn't Kansas the place where that little girl was from? The girl who had Nessa's shoes all those years ago," Glinda said.

"I believe so," he replied.

"You mean these shoes?" Isabelle asked as she lifted her dress to reveal the ruby slippers beneath on her feet.

Glinda gasped once again at the sight of the shoes. They were indeed "The" shoes, the ones that belonged to Elphaba's sister, Nessarose.

"How…how did you come across those?" Glinda asked inquisitively.

"My neighbor Dorothy gave them to me as a gift. She said she came here to Oz and met my mother. In light of things, she thought that I should have them since they did belong in my family. These shoes are how I got here to Oz," Isabelle explained.

"Dorothy! That was the little girl who came here. Now I remember her so well and her little dog," Glinda exclaimed.

"Glinda," Isabelle said, changing the subject, "you knew my mother better than anyone, or so I'm lead to believe. I know very little to nothing about my mother."

"I promise I will do my best to tell you everything about your mother. However, I do not believe that you are ready to hear such a tale. You need to rest for a while. I insist that you make my home as much yours. Raiden will show you to your room," Glinda said sweetly as she motioned to her son to show Isabelle her room.

"Thank you Glinda," Isabelle replied politely.

* * *

Isabelle turned around and began walking with Raiden down a hallway. Most of the way was walked in awkward silence, but after a while Isabelle decided to be bold and break the silence.

"Your mother is so nice," she said.

"They don't call her Glinda the Good for nothing," he replied, chuckling.

"I cannot believe that she knew my mother. Now I might actually get to know who she really was," she exclaimed excitedly.

"When I was a boy, my mother would talk to me about a friend that she had at school. Mother would always say that she was 'unusual,' but were friends nonetheless. She would always describe your mother as 'smart,' 'fiery,' and said that she was the best friend she ever had. Only once did she ever tell me that she was green," Raiden explained.

"Is that why you were not so frightened of my appearance on the Yellow Brick Road?" Isabelle asked.

"Partially, my mother always raised me never to judge someone for his or her appearance," he replied.

"And the other reason?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that you were very beautiful. The green skin is just an added bonus," he said, flashing a smile.

"Really? I never thought that I was that attractive," she said puzzled.

"No, never put yourself down like that," he demanded.

"Okay, if you insist," she replied.

"I do insist," he said, stopping abruptly in front of a door. "Well, this is your room. If you need anything at all, just let one of the servants know. If you need me or anyone else, send one of the servants to find us."

"Thank you for your kindness," Isabelle said as she opened the door to her room and walked in. "Good night Raiden."

"Good night Isabelle," he replied as she shut the door slowly, focusing on his gentle blue eyes. Raiden turned around and walked down the hallway until he reached his own room. He walked inside and began undressing. Once his uniform was taken off and disguarded, he flopped onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of a green girl.

* * *

Isabelle walked around her own room, gazing at everything and soaking all her new surroundings in. The bed was twice as big as her twin one at home. All the sheets were satin-like in feel. There was a pattern of stars and moons that danced across the silvery texture of the sheets. Across from the bed was a wardrobe. Isabelle walked over to it and opened it slowly. Inside were an array of gowns and dresses. Each was intricately designed for her it seemed because they were all dark colors and were just her size. It was as if the room magically catered to her needs. She twirled around in the middle of the floor amidst the splendor.

As she stopped spinning, she noticed a small table in the corner of the room. Curiosity won her over and she walked over to investigate the contents of the table. There were bottles lined along the back of the table and a basin at the front. Isabelle picked up one of the bottles and read the label. _Ozian Body Oil _was the lettering on the front. Quickly, she picked up another and read _Ozian Hair Care Oil_. In fact, all the bottles contained some sort of oil or another.

_Glinda even knew about my allergy to water. This whole room is magically done for me. I cannot believe all this is really happening._

Isabelle's mind reeled. All of this had happened so fast for her to truly take it all in. She really was in Oz, her real mother truly existed, and now someone could explain everything to her. It was a dream becoming reality for her. Then her thoughts drifted to Raiden, the kind man who had saved her and brought her here. Isabelle knew he was sweet and charming.

_Could he ever like a girl like me? I know that I could like him. He could be that boy. No, it would never work. He deserves a princess, not a frog like me. I am most definitely not that girl._

Isabelle changed into a sleeping gown and pulled back her sheets. She crept into the silvery sheets and slowly drifted to sleep with the stars and moons wrapped around her. All the while, she dreamed of a gentle blue eyed boy.


	7. Learning The Truth

Isabelle had been living in Oz for a few weeks and was adjusting to life there fairly well. Life was calm and easygoing for her, which was a welcome change. Glinda seemed to avoid direct questions about her mother, so Isabelle had not brought up the subject in a few days. In a way, it almost seemed painful for Glinda to even hear Elphaba's name. So, out of courtesy, Isabelle would wait patiently until Glinda was ready to talk about it.

In her time living at Glinda's home, Isabelle had discovered the garden. Roses were in every color and shape imaginable. Somehow, she always felt content sitting amongst the flowers, facing the waterfall that was near the house. She would sit there and think about her life here and back in Kansas. Here in Oz there were people who accepted her for her color. She was closer to her family history. But most of all, here in Oz she was closer to Raiden. In the past few weeks, she had gotten to know him and found him a compassionate person. They shared childhood stories and dreams for the future. He was truly a person that she wanted to talk to.

One day, Isabelle found herself in the garden, as she so often did. The noises from the waterfall were soothing to her ever-stressed mind. She sat in a chair and relaxed her tensed muscles. For the first time in her life, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, revealing her green shoulders to the radiant rays of the sun. The warmth from the sun soaked into her skin and she sighed in contentment. Her thoughts were consumed with Raiden, as they often were. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was falling for him. His gentle eyes were stuck in her mind as she closed her eyes to think of him, until a soft hand touched her shoulder from behind. Isabelle opened her eyes to see Glinda standing beside her, smiling.

"Glinda, I did not realize that you were in the garden otherwise I would have left you to your privacy. I am so sorry," Isabelle apologized.

"No, it is quite alright. I know you enjoy the garden. It is a quiet place to come and think about someone," Glinda replied, knowingly raising her eyebrows.

"I have no idea of what you are speaking about," Isabelle said, trying to dodge Glinda's glances.

"Darling, you are in love. I have seen that look more than one time in my life. This whole time I've been watching you and Raiden bond and get to know each other and he is happier now that I have ever seen him. And you are glowing like a woman in love," Glinda said.

All Isabelle could do was smile because she knew that Glinda was right, she was in love. Raiden made her happy. No matter what she was feeling, he could always make her smile about anything.

"Yes, it is true. I have fallen in love with your son," Isabelle confessed, smiling.

"I had a feeling. Your mother had that same look for a boy we went to school with. His name was Fiyero," Glinda said.

"Really?" Isabelle asked, her ears tuning in on the mention of her mother.

"Oh yes. Though she would deny it to me, I knew she was in love. Oh how I wish you could have known her. Elphie was a wonderful person," Glinda said.

"I want to know my mother so desperately. I know so little about her, but I wish to know more. You are the only one who has truly seen the true side of my mother," Isabelle said, her eyes pleading with Glinda.

"I suppose the time has come for me to tell you about her. The reason I waited so long is not only is it painful for me to tell, but I wanted to wait until you were settled here in Oz before I told you the truth," Glinda explained.

"I understand, Glinda. She was your friend and it will be painful for you to tell it. If you wish to wait a little longer, I can wait patiently until you are ready," Isabelle offered.

"No, you are her daughter and you deserve to know what happened to your mother. I will not take that right from you," Glinda declared. "Besides, I've had years to grieve for Elphie. I think that telling everything to someone would be good for me because it would no longer be locked in my heart."

"Alright," Isabelle said. "Tell me everything."

Glinda proceeded to tell Isabelle the story of how she met Elphaba at school. She told her how they went from reluctant roommates to the best of friends by a simple act of kindness. Isabelle learned of her aunt Nessarose and her disability. The story progressed further to the point where Glinda was telling of their visit to the Emerald City.

"When Elphie and I arrived in the Emerald City, we were astonished by the sights and sounds of the city itself. Everything in sight was green. I had never seen Elphie so mesmerized by anything. It was as if the city were meant for her. Then came the time for us to meet the Wizard. Both of us were so excitified by the thought of meeting the real Wizard of Oz. Neither of us could contain our giggles. However, that all changed when we met the all-powerful Oz himself," Glinda said.

Isabelle listened patiently as Glinda explained the events that happened in the presence of the Wizard. He wanted her mother to read a book called the Grimmerie. Elphaba realized when she read the book that it was not something she wanted to be a part of. Her mother realized that the Wizard was a fake and was only using her for her power because he had none.

"Elphie ran out on the Wizard and took the Grimmerie with her. She flew across Oz for the first time. Immediately they named her the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and decreed that she was a criminal. I was proclaimed 'Glinda the Good' and began working for the Wizard. Soon after I was engaged to Fiyero. I did not see Elphaba for a very long time. In that time, Fiyero did leave me for her," Glinda continued.

She explained the harsh reunion between Elphaba and herself in the cornfield after Nessa's death. Glinda also talked about the Guard coming in. Isabelle could feel herself wanting to cry as she listened to Glinda talk about the Ozian Guards capturing Fiyero so Elphaba could get away. Tears were brimming in Glinda's own eyes as she neared the end of her tale.

"The next time Elphie and I saw each other again, we knew we had to say goodbye to one another, forever. Ozian Guards were coming with a group of 'witch hunters' to hurt Elphaba. She handed me the Grimmerie and made me promise to learn to read it. Right until the end she wanted to protect me from any harm, so she hid me. I watched as the castle was stormed and they melted Elphaba," Glinda said, crying.

"They melted her?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, with water. Everyone knew she was allergic to water, so they used it to destroy her," Glinda explained.

"How could they do that to her?" Isabelle cried out. "She was only trying to do something good!"

"I know darling, but the Wizard said she was wicked and all of Oz believed it. I think that only two people truly knew the real Elphaba. That was me and Fiyero," Glinda said.

"Is Fiyero my father?" Isabelle asked.

"I would not doubt it. He was the only one Elphaba ever loved, so it would make sense that he would be your father," Glinda stated.

"You said that there was a castle, where my mother lived?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure it's abandoned by now with stories of it being haunted by the ghost of the 'Wicked Witch' told by the villagers," Glinda replied.

"Do you think that some of my mother's things could still be there?" Isabelle asked.

"Perhaps, I do not really think that someone would want her things, so they are probably untouched. Why do you ask?" Glinda said.

"I just thought that maybe I could travel there and maybe get something that belonged to her so that I would at least have something to connect myself to her," Isabelle explained. "I would take Raiden with me so that no one would harm me."

"Do you think that it would help you to go there?" Glinda asked, concerned.

"Yes, I need to say goodbye to her in my own way. That is, if you do not mind me going there," Isabelle replied.

"No, I do not mind. You need to say goodbye to your mother too," Glinda said. "The castle is located in the Vinkus. Raiden knows where that is, so you shouldn't get lost on the way there."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between the pair before Isabelle asked, "Do you really think that I'm like her?"

Glinda smiled, brushed Isabelle's stray hairs off her forehead and said, "In so many ways."

* * *

Later, after dinner, Isabelle had a moment alone with Raiden. In that moment she decided to ask him to come with her to the castle.

"Raiden, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything," he replied.

"Would you mind coming with me to the castle where my mother died so that I might find something that belonged to her?" she quickly asked.

"Of course," he replied coolly.

"Really?" she squealed in delight and hugged him around his neck. "You are so sweet. Thank you. This means everything to me."

"So, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning at first light. Your mother said it is located in the Vinkus, wherever that is. She said you would know where it was," she answered.

"Oh, that is a good bit of traveling. It's more than three days away on horseback," he said, smiling.

"Well, all the more time for us to be together alone and uninterrupted," she replied, flashing a smile towards him.

This trip would bring many things for Isabelle. First, she was determined to find something to connect her to her mother. Secondly, it was time alone with Raiden. Lastly, she hoped to find some shred of evidence that her father was alive. It would perhaps answer her last remaining question.

**

* * *

A/N: So, this is probably the last chapter for a week at least because I will be at my grandmother's all weekend and then I'm leaving for colorguard camp Monday morning. Enjoy, review, and leave me nice messages to come home to next week.**


	8. Of Travels and Romances

Raiden and Isabelle set out from Glinda's home early the next morning on horseback. Isabelle shrouded herself in her cloak to keep her skin hidden. However, their ride was peaceful all morning. They talked more about their childhoods and hopes for the future. More and more Isabelle realized that she was falling for Raiden and wished he was falling for her. Glinda had been right in saying that she was falling in love with Raiden. Never had she felt this way about anyone in her life.

* * *

They took a break for lunch halfway through the day. Sitting under the shade of a tree, Isabelle took her hood down from her cloak to reveal her face. Raiden's eyes lit up when he saw her face. Together they ate lunch under the tree and talked about which way to go next.

"I am hoping to find something that might tell me if my father is alive. My mother may not be alive, but at least I could have a father somewhere," she said.

"Maybe, but what would tell you that he is alive from the castle?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but I will know it when I see it," she explained.

"Alright, if you are sure. I only want to make sure that you are content and ready for this. It could be painful for you to see your mother and father's things," he replied.

"Thank you for your concern," she said.

"I care about you and want you to be happy," Raiden stated.

"You are what makes me happy," Isabelle replied. "Ever since I came here to Oz, you have been so kind to me. I constantly find myself looking for you and thinking of you whenever I am by myself. Then you are around and things seem right."

"I have felt the same way since I found you on the Yellow Brick Road with a twisted ankle. Regardless of what others think, I believe that your skin color makes you who you are. You are unique and unlike any woman I have ever met in my life. Everyday I am falling in love with something new in you," he confessed.

"You love me?" she asked, feeling her face blushing.

"With all of my heart," he honestly replied.

"Then there is something you should know," she said, taking him by the hands.

"What is it?" Raiden asked.

"I love you too," Isabelle replied.

* * *

In that moment, Isabelle felt like she had exposed her heart to the first person that had actually admitted love to her. Gently, he pulled her closer and kissed her softly. It was her first kiss in her life, but she was sure it would not be her last. Raiden held her in his arms for a while longer after their kiss had ended. In his arms she felt all new emotions that she had never experienced before. Her heart was racing at first, but calmed down to a normal rate. However, she then remembered that they still had to get to the castle.

"Raiden, we still have to go," she said ruefully.

"I know," he replied.

Both of them climbed onto their horses and continued to ride. Yet again, Isabelle's cloak shrouded her and protected her from glares and stares of people. Somehow, now that she knew that he loved her, Isabelle felt much safer with Raiden along. Their pace had slowed towards the end of the day, when the sun was touching the earth as it set. In the moment, they decided to stop and watch the sunset from the safety under a nearby tree. Isabelle pulled her cloak from around her face and sat next to Raiden under the tree. She laid her head back on his shoulder and they watched the sun slowly dive from view and the moonrise in its place. After the sun had set, they decided to sleep under the tree for the night. Isabelle pulled her cloak from her shoulders and draped it over both of them as she snuggled next to Raiden and laid on his chest. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

She dreamed of finding her mother and father alive. Being reunited with her family for the first time in her life. Her one wish that would never be fulfilled in reality. In her dream, it also flashed to a wedding, her wedding. Raiden looked so handsome in his suit standing at the altar waiting for her. Every emotion she felt and knew it was real. Her family was there to watch her wed, as well as Glinda and Boq, who would become her second family soon. The dream seemed so real to her.

* * *

The next morning she woke up startled because she felt cold. Raiden was not beside her, so his body warmth was gone. Panicked, Isabelle glanced around to find him. A wave of relief swept over her when she found him packing up the horses. He looked over at her and saw the look on her face.

"I am sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I felt cold. When I woke you weren't beside me, so I was worried about you," she explained.

"Oh, I did not mean to move, but I thought I should pack up the horses so that we could leave whenever you wanted to," he said.

"You do not have to explain to me. Whatever you do, I know you do it for a reason. Now, when would be a good time to leave?" she asked.

"Well, the sun will not rise for another hour or so. If we leave now, traveling will be cooler for at least that long," Raiden stated.

"Then we should leave now so that we stay cooler for a while. By chance, would you happen to know where we are?" she asked.

"By the looks of the land, I would say that we are another day and a half from the Vinkus," he said.

"So, we should be in the Vinkus by tomorrow afternoon?" she inquired.

"If we travel at a steady pace and rest at night, then yes," he answered.

"Good," she said. "Have I told you today how much this means to me for you to be here with me?"

"Not today," he replied.

"So much," Isabelle said as she pulled him closer for a kiss.

* * *

They mounted their horses and started to ride. Since it was still fairly dark outside, Isabelle decided to leave her cloak off of her head. The cool wind flowed through her long, black hair. It felt wonderful to feel it run through her hair.

Raiden could not help but stare at her. Everything about her amazed him and made him want to be with her more. He wondered what his mother would say when he announced that he loved Isabelle. None of it would matter to him, of course, whether she approved or not, but it would be nice for his parents to like the woman he loved.

"Raiden," she said. Her words were like music to his ears.

"Yes," he replied.

"Once we get to the castle, I want to go into my mother's room alone. It would be better that way for me to say goodbye to her and find something to keep of hers," she requested.

"Of course," he answered. "If it would be better for you, I will do whatever you ask in that respect."

"Thank you for respecting my wishes. I never knew my mother, so I think that saying goodbye to her by myself would be for the best."

"I do not know what kind of pain it is to not have a mother, but I do know that whatever you are going through I want to be there for you when you need me," he offered.

"I know you want to be there for me and I appreciate that, but for now I want to do it alone," she replied.

"Promise me one thing though," he said.

"Anything," she said, looking right into his crystal blue eyes.

"Do not shut me out when you come out. When you are ready, talk to me about it. Promise?" he asked.

"I promise to talk to you about it when I am ready," Isabelle replied.

Raiden reached out from his horse for her hand and she placed her hand in his. His skin was warm and comforting to Isabelle's nerves. She could tell that the rest of the trip until they reached the castle was going to be fine with him at her side. The challenge that lay ahead would be a personal journey to her past for Isabelle to find out who her parents truly were. Still, she could not ignore the panging in her heart that she would never know her parents.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Miss me? Sorry this took a while to post, but unpacking and other complications arose. I love this chapter because that is the hopeless romantic in me, but I hope you will enjoy this budding relationship. This one is a little shorter than some, but I promise to give you a REALLY long chapter for the next one. Read, review, and as always, enjoy!**


	9. The Castle

The journey lasted two more peaceful days until they reached the Vinkus. It was a damp land of swamps and marshlands. A strange odor rose from the ground that Isabelle could not place, but it burned her nose and eyes. However, the two of them kept riding through. From the road they could see the castle in the foothills of the mountains ahead. Isabelle's spine quivered at the sight of where her mother had died, but she showed no sign of weakness to Raiden. He watched her like a hawk.

* * *

As they neared the castle, they noticed that the village nearby was abandoned. Houses left to ruin, scattered clothing disintegrated to taters with age, and dust covering everything. It seemed suspicious, but neither opinionated their fears. _Perhaps the 'Wicked Witch' stories scared them away a long time ago, _Isabelle thought to herself. The castle itself was left in array as they discovered. From the outlook of it, it seemed run down and old. Barely pushing the door in opened it.

Raiden and Isabelle quietly stepped inside. The entrance way was dark and dreary. Tapestries hung from the ceiling, covering any sunlight that would otherwise enter the room. Despite being so dark, everything was beautiful to them once their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Artwork draped the walls and added some color to the room. In front of them lay a stairwell leading up to the second floor.

"Do you want me to come up there with you?" Raiden asked.

"Until we reach my mother's room, yes," she replied. "From there, I want to go in alone like we discussed."

"Alright," he said.

Both of them started up the stairs. Isabelle grasped Raiden's hand for security. Each stair that passed added a new fear to her mind. The staircase twisted and wound until it reached the top of a tower. At the top there was a door. For a moment, Isabelle stared at the door in wonder. This was really it, her mother's room. Deep down inside, she could feel it.

"This is it," she sighed as she turned to face Raiden.

"Your mother's room?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, I just know it is," she replied.

"I will wait out here for you," he said.

Isabelle nodded and turned around to face the door again. Her emerald hand was shaking in anticipation as she reached for the doorknob. She twisted the knob and opened the door. Quickly, she slipped inside and shut the door. Once she was inside, she was amazed at the sight before her.

* * *

Everywhere there were trinkets and things that belonged to Elphaba. All was in perfect condition. Tears brimmed in the corners of Isabelle's eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks and burn them, but she did not care. Softly she ran her fingers over every item, wondering if her mother had actually touched it at one time. On a desk there were diagrams, books, and maps of every size shape and origin. Papers were scattered with writing on them. The same handwriting as was on her letter that she received from her mother. Isabelle could not believe the sight before her. It was all real and she could touch it with her own hands.

From the desk, she wandered to the bed. It was neatly made with a few things scattered over it. A small bottle of oil laid on it. _She used the same thing I do now for my own skin, _Isabelle thought. At the sight of this, she cracked a small smile. However, something caught her eye on the edge of the bed. She picked it up and upon examination, discovered that it was a baby blanket. A small, pink one with embroidery on it. The embroidery was in the corner and read _Fabala Nessarose_ in green letters.

_This is my baby blanket. She kept it when she gave me up. It must have been scattered with her other things when the castle was attacked. Still, I cannot believe that this is truly real. My mother cared for me and now I will never meet her._

Isabelle sat on the bed and hugged the baby blanket to her chest. Moments later she laid back onto the bed. She could smell her mother in the pillows and blankets. It was a soft smell of oil and flowers. Isabelle could almost imagine her mother lying there beside her. As she laid there, Isabelle glanced to the corner where she saw a cape and hat hanging on a small rack. Out of curiosity, she got up and walked over to the rack to further investigate these items.

* * *

The cape was long and made of black silk. It ran through Isabelle's fingers smoothly. She could see her mother flying high above Oz with it trailing behind her. A faint smile passed Isabelle's lips as she grabbed the cape and draped it over her own shoulders. The cape felt light around her. Her sight then moved to the hat sitting on top the rack. It was a black, pointed hat. Mostly plain and simple for all that it was worth. Gently, she lifted it off the rack and placed it on her head. Slowly, she turned to gaze at herself in a nearby mirror.

_Wow, so this is what my mother would have looked like in all this. She must have been taller than me because this cape is a slight bit too long. Still, I feel her in this room and in everything I touch or see._

Isabelle could not help but wish that her mother were right next to her. A sense of longing fell over her as she continued to stare in the mirror. Moments later, she sighed and began taking off her mother's things and placing them back on the rack where she found them. Everything but the black hat went back on the rack. She decided that it would be her item to keep of her mother's. Isabelle began to walk out of the room when a voice startled her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the voice asked.

**A/N: Ok, I am really sorry this wasn't longer. I had to cut it here at the cliffhanger to make the next chapter make sense. Dun dun dun…until next chapter.**


	10. The Truth Reveals Itself

Isabelle froze in fear. She did not know how to react to the voice behind her. Tremors went up and down her spine as she stood perfectly still. The voice was most obviously a man's. Though she was frightened out of her mind, somehow there was something soothing in the man's voice that calmed her nerves. She had heard it somewhere before in her life, but had no idea where. The voice continued to speak.

"I asked you a question. Now would you be so kind as to answer it?" he asked.

"My name is Isabelle. Please, I mean no one any harm," Isabelle answered.

"Turn around so that I might see your face," he politely commanded.

Slowly, Isabelle obeyed and turned around to see the man behind her. When the man gazed upon her face and saw her emerald green skin, his face softened into an expression of awe and astonishment. Isabelle had seen that look many times in her life, so she was used to it.

"I am sorry for my appearance. Most think it appalling that I have green skin," she apologized.

"No," the man said, snapping out of his awe stricken look, "it's not that at all. In fact, I think your skin is quite beautiful. One moment, there is someone who would want to meet you."

The man knelt down to the floor and tapped on it three times before lifting a hatch to reveal a trap door. _That must be how he got in, _Isabelle thought. He climbed down into the door for a moment. For a few minutes there was whispering that Isabelle heard below the floor. She could not make out what was being said, but she knew that the second voice was female. The whispering stopped and the man came back up through the door in the floor.

"Isabelle, is it?" he asked. She nodded and he continued, "There is someone I would like you to meet. First you must close your eyes."

Isabelle did as the man told her to do and closed her eyes. Though she could not see, she heard rustling coming from nearby. Someone else was coming through the trap door.

"This is ridiculous, why must I close my eyes in my own house. This had better be good," a woman's voice said.

"Do not worry. Both of you will be surprised, I promise," the man's voice said. "Now, both of you open your eyes."

Slowly, Isabelle opened her eyes. The other woman did the same. Both looked at one another in shock. Isabelle could hardly believe her own eyes. The woman standing before her was emerald green in color.

"Can it truly be?" the woman asked in astonishment. "Fiyero, is it really her?"

"Fiyero," Isabelle repeated. "That is the name of my father!"

"Indeed," he replied. "Elphaba, this is really our daughter. Our little girl that we took to the land of Kansas so long ago to keep safe."

"You are my mother?" Isabelle asked.

Elphaba nodded in response and said, "I have waited for so long to see you. Everyday I thought of you from the moment you were born and Fiyero placed you in my arms and told me that we had a daughter."

"Glinda told me that you had died when Dorothy threw water on you all those years ago," Isabelle said.

"A clever deception," Elphaba explained. "I fell through a trap door before the water hit me. I had to save myself to save someone more important to me, you."

"Do you mean.." Isabelle started to ask before Elphaba nodded.

"I was with child when the castle was attacked. Though I was not far enough along for it to be noticeable, I knew. Months later you were born in this castle. Fiyero and I knew that at any moment we could be caught. So, in order to protect you, we entrusted you to a woman living in Kansas. I left her a letter explaining things and giving her instructions on your care, being that you are allergic to water, and another letter for you," Elphaba explained.

"I read the letter and that is how I found out about Oz and you," Isabelle said.

"How did you get here?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"These," Isabelle answered, lifting her dress to reveal the ruby slippers on her feet.

"Nessa's shoes!" exclaimed Elphaba. "I thought they were lost forever when that wretched little farm girl walked off with them! How did you find them?"

"That same 'wretched little farm girl' gave them to me. She was my neighbor all my life. When I went to her to ask her about Oz, she told me that she felt awful about what happened to Nessa and you, so as a gift she gave me these shoes. She also told me that they would take me home, to my first home where I was born," Isabelle replied.

"That girl gave them willingly to you?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, she felt guilty about robbing me of my family," Isabelle explained.

"Oh," Elphaba said, blushing in embarrassment.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three of them before Isabelle spoke up, "There is someone I want you both to meet."

* * *

Isabelle went over to the door and opened it to reveal Raiden waiting for her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. Once he was inside he could not believe the sight before him. There was no longer just one green woman, but two. A look of awe remained frozen on his face for a few moments as he took the whole sight in.

"Raiden," Isabelle said, breaking the silence, "I want you to meet my parents, Elphaba and Fiyero. Mother, Father, this is Raiden. Believe it or not, he is Glinda's son."

"Glinda's son?" Elphaba asked, puzzled as she looked Raiden over.

"Yes, Glinda is my mother," Raiden answered.

"Who is your father?" asked Fiyero.

"Boq," replied Raiden.

Elphaba burst into a fit of laughter at the sound of Boq's name.

"Mother, what is so funny?" Isabelle asked.

"I always knew Glinda had feelings for him. Even back to our school days, though she would never admit it in fear of ruining her image," Elphaba said.

"Oh," Isabelle said, "well, there is one thing you should know about Raiden."

"What is that?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly towards his daughter.

"I love him," Isabelle confidently answered.

"And I love her," Raiden added.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at their daughter and thought of the tiny infant they placed on the doorstep of a woman so many years ago. The last goodbye they gave their baby as Elphaba kissed the babe's tiny, green forehead with tears in her eyes. Now, so many years later, they gazed on that same daughter, now an adult, and realized how much of her life that they had missed.

At the same time Isabelle looked at the parents she had always longed to know. So much of her strange family history was a mystery to her and now she had the chance to know where she belonged. Perhaps the dream she had that night under the tree could now become a reality.

"Mother, can I ask a question," Isabelle inquired.

"I thought you might have questions," Elphaba said, smiling at her daughter.

"Would you and father be willing to come back to the Emerald City with Raiden and myself?" Isabelle earnestly asked.

"I do not think that would necessarily be a good idea. People still tell the tales of the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and it would not be safe for anyone," Elphaba replied.

"Perhaps my Mother could help with that," Raiden offered.

"How could she do that? Glinda may be influencial, but she is only one person. How could she change years of opinions about me with words?" Elphaba asked.

"I could change that," Isabelle said. "No one knows that you have a daughter. Perhaps I can change their opinions about someone being different. After all, like mother like daughter."

"Elphaba, perhaps this is a good idea," Fiyero said.

"Yero, do you recall what happened last time I tried to do something good? I almost lost you, a bucket of water got heaved at my head, and my sister was murdered," Elphaba stated.

"How ever true that may be, all of that happened when the Wizard was here. The great and powerful Wizard is no longer here in Oz. He left some years ago, right after your supposed demise. Since then, my Mother has been in charge of Oz," Raiden observed.

"Glinda has been in charge?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes," replied Raiden.

"I need to think on it for tonight. Tomorrow we will make our final decision, but for tonight you both need to rest here. Besides I would like to spend time with my daughter," Elphaba said.

"We will agree to that," Isabelle replied.

* * *

The four of them headed down from the tower room to the first floor of the castle. After eating dinner, the four sat in a lavish sitting room and talked. Isabelle asked questions about her family and had them answered by her parents. In turn, Fiyero and Elphaba questioned Raiden about his life since he was in love with their only child. By the end of the night, it was as if Isabelle had known her parents her whole life. Mother and daughter bonded over stories about people's reactions to their skin color and how each dealt with it. As dawn neared everyone decided to turn in for the night. Fiyero and Elphaba went to their own room and left Raiden and Isabelle to the guest room. Isabelle curled up next to Raiden and fell asleep fast, dreaming of her new life.**

* * *

A/N: Ok, so we are getting to the interesting part. So, keep reviewing and reading and I will post faster. Thank you for all your reviews and support.**


	11. The Choice

With the rising of the morning sun, Isabelle woke, praying that everything she had gone through the day before was real. The room was the same as the night before and Raiden was still sleeping beside her. The reality that she had a family began to sink into her mind.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and wandered out of their room. For a while, she was content to gaze at the artwork draping the halls of the castle. Everywhere was vivid color and decoration.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" a voice asked from behind her.

Isabelle turned around to see Elphaba standing there and replied, "Yes, I have never seen anything so wonderful in my entire life."

"This castle once belonged to Fiyero's family, but they abandoned it years ago when Fiyero and I were attending Shiz University. However, they left all the original artwork and tapestries. When Fiyero and I decided to live here, we loved the art for the colors and the imagination behind it," Elphaba explained.

"Was there really no way that I could not have grown up here with you and Father?" Isabelle asked.

"Months before your birth, Fiyero and I discussed it and decided that you were safer far away from here. Also, you would have the opportunity for a semi-normal childhood, not locked up in a castle for most of your life," Elphaba answered.

"Did you think about me?" Isabelle inquired.

"Everyday since the day we placed you on that doorstep. I kept one of your baby blankets here with me. When I would start thinking about you and the things I was missing, I would hold that blanket in my arms and wish that somehow you were wrapped inside it. As the years wore on, I thought of your milestones that I would never see like your first word, first step, every birthday, picking you up when you would fall and hurt yourself, and most of all tucking you into bed every night," Elphaba said, tearfully.

By then, both of them had tears in their eyes, but neither cared that it burned. For the first time in eighteen years, Elphaba took her daughter into her arms. It was a serene moment not interrupted by hatred. Since she was a child, Isabelle had dreamed of this moment in her wildest dreams. Never had she hoped that it would become a reality years later.

"Mom," Isabelle said, breaking the hug, "Glinda misses you so much. You really should come to the Emerald City with Raiden and I to see her. When I first came here, she took me in after Raiden found me injured on the Yellow Brick Road by Munchkinland, regardless of my color. At first she thought I was you and almost cried at the sight of me."

"Your father and I talked last night about your proposal. We have decided to accept it. With the Wizard gone, perhaps the people of Oz will not be as easily mislead in their opinions of others. Besides, I need to see my one and only friend," Elphaba declared.

"Really?" asked Isabelle.

"Yes, we are tired of hiding because of who we are and what we look like. I mean, for goodness sake, your father was a scarecrow for a while," Elphaba said, pausing, before saying, "Never mention that in front of him, he is still sensitive about that subject."

Mother and daughter looked at each other before giggling softly with one another about the idea of Fiyero being a scarecrow. They continued down the hall, gazing at the artwork in passing.

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you," Elphaba said.

Elphaba led Isabelle down another hallway, leading close to the tower and finally up into the tower. At first, Isabelle thought she was being led back to her mother's room, but they turned to the left once they reached the door to Elphaba's room.

"This room is the most important room to me in the whole house. I have not moved anything in here for years," Elphaba explained.

Elphaba pushed the door open to reveal a nursery with pink, blue, green, and yellow decorating the walls. In the corner was a small cradle with the initials _FN _on the end of it. Inside was a yellow and pink quilt lining and a white blanket folded at one end. A rocking chair was placed beside the cradle. Isabelle could hardly believe her eyes.

"When you were born, we decided to keep you for a few days to get to know you. After giving birth to you, I could not bare to part with you right away. Fiyero made this room for you a few days before you were born. I knew you were going to be a girl, so I made him put pink, blue, green, and yellow in here. After you were named, he carved your initials in the cradle. I sat in that chair, gazing down on you as you were nursing in my arms," Elphaba said.

"You kept all of this exactly the same?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. There were days, especially after we gave you up, that I would come in here and sit in the chair and look at that cradle, expecting you to be asleep inside it. A few weeks later, I decided never to change anything because I wanted to show you, if you were to ever come back," Elphaba answered.

Isabelle's heart was touched by her mother's actions. She gazed at all the rocking chair and could picture her mother sitting there with a baby in her arms. That baby, she knew, was herself.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I always wondered what my real mother was like. Now, I know that you really loved me and never wanted to let me go. I understand you did what you did to save me, but I hope that now that we have found one another that we should never part again," Isabelle confessed.

"I will never let you go again. It tortured me to leave you there," Elphaba said.

"How old was I exactly when you had to give me up?" Isabelle inquired.

"Almost two weeks old. Your jet black hair had just started to curl into tiny ringlets at the base of your neck," Elphaba said.

"Was I really green from birth?" Isabelle asked.

"For sure," Elphaba replied laughing, "there was no doubt in my mind that you were my daughter. It was undeniable. You looked so much like me that Fiyero was jealous."

"I was jealous of what?" Fiyero asked, walking into the room. "You were not in bed, so I figured you came here."

"Jealous that I looked so much like mom," Isabelle replied, smiling.

"Was not," he replied, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"You were too jealous. From the moment she was born you kept telling me, 'Elphaba, she looks so much like you and almost nothing like me!' Just admit it," Elphaba said to Fiyero, laughing.

"Alright, maybe I was a tiny bit jealous. In a way, though, I am glad that you look more like your mother. She is the most beautiful woman in all of Oz," Fiyero said.

"I agree with you," Isabelle said. "From the time I was a child, I always wondered what my parents looked like and now I know."

Isabelle looked at both of her parents and could see herself in each one. True she had her mother's green skin, but she had her father's eyes and nose. For the remainder of the morning, she talked with her parents about her childhood and experiences in Kansas compared to Oz. Halfway through, Raiden joined them and answered questions about Glinda's well being from Elphaba.

"So, Glinda has been doing well all these years?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, she has been doing quite well. Though, when she was alone, though she would never admit it, I saw her crying a few times with a green glass bottle in her hands," Raiden answered.

"That belonged to me a long time ago when we went to Shiz together!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Back when she first called me Elphie. Though I would never admit it then, I actually liked that nickname."

"I think on some level, she knew. When I was about twelve, she told me about you for the first time. She told me that you were never 'wicked' to begin with and that all the rumors the Ozians told were lies. At one point, she even showed me the Grimmerie and said that she had been learning to read it like she promised you," Raiden continued.

"Glinda always kept her promises," Elphaba said. "I feel awful that she could not know that I have been alive and safe all these years."

"Mother would be so happy to see you again. When I brought Isabelle to the Emerald City, she immediately thought that she was you," Raiden said.

"So I have heard, but I can see why she would though," Elphaba said, smiling. "After all, she does have the same color skin and Glinda has only known one person with green skin."

"Glinda did tell me the whole story of your friendship from the time you both were at Shiz up until she saw you melt here. She told me that the entire time she knew that you loved father, but never said anything," Isabelle said.

"Why would she do that?" Elphaba asked.

"I guess she wanted you to admit that on your own terms and do what your heart said," Isabelle answered.

"That sounds like something Glinda would do," Fiyero said.

"Indeed, it does," Elphaba agreed.

The conversation continued on about Glinda, Boq, and the changing times in the Emerald City. Isabelle wished her whole childhood could have been like that, with her family around her always. She thought of how much easier it would have been to have had her mother there with her to help her cope with her green skin. Her thoughts drifted for a while, before she brought herself back to reality.

"Mother, you said that you and father decided to come back to the Emerald City with Raiden and I," Isabelle said.

"Yes, we have," Fiyero and Elphaba said in unison.

"When would be the best time to travel then?" Isabelle asked.

"Most likely at night," Elphaba answered. "Less likely for us to be seen by others."

"Then we will travel at night," Isabelle said.

The plans were made and arrangements were taken care of. Now, the four of them waited for nightfall when they could set off for the Emerald City.

**A/N: So, another chapter down. Like it so far? Let me know and I will post faster.**


	12. Some Proposals

Nightfall could not come soon enough as the group set out from the castle. Both Elphaba and Isabelle had black capes draped over them, just in case. The first night went off without a problem as they traveled in peace. Isabelle wrapped her arms around Raiden's waist as they rode through the forests for cover. She felt safe with him. Once or twice she glanced at her parents and discovered her mother doing the same thing.

_Even the strongest of people need affection, which makes them human,_ she thought to herself and smiled.

As dawn approached, the four sought shelter in a small cave and hid the two horses. Raiden and Fiyero ventured out for food later, while Elphaba and Isabelle stayed in the cave.

"Raiden seems like a nice boy," Elphaba said.

"I really do love him," Isabelle confessed.

"I know. I see it in your eyes when you talk with him or are with him. Glinda had the same look for Boq, though she would never admit to it," Elphaba said.

"She said the same thing about you. Before I left, she told me the whole truth and even said that she knew the entire time that you loved Father," Isabelle said, smiling.

"Glinda is smarter than she leads on or gives herself credit for," Elphaba said. "Now that I think about it, Raiden does have a close resemblance to Glinda. I just cannot believe that she had a child."

"She could not believe that you had me. Her exact words were, 'Elphie never had a daughter that I knew of. She would not keep a secret like that from me. I was her best friend!' It was hard for her to see me for the first few days I lived there. I guess I reminded her of you too much for her to stand," Isabelle said.

"I know and I miss her too. The hardest thing for me was saying goodbye to her like I was never going to see her again when I knew that I was going to live. It was also hard to keep my pregnancy secret from her as well," Elphaba replied.

"Well, she will be thrilled to see you. I know that she will cry because she has not seen you in so long," Isabelle noted.

"If I know Glinda, which I do, there will be a lot more than crying. First she will cry, then go into hysterics, then cry more, and finally come to her senses. I learned this way back in school at Shiz," Elphaba responded.

Isabelle smiled and said, "I have seen this too. When I first came to her house, she lost it when she though I was you. When we are both side by side, she will have no doubt in her mind that you are indeed alive."

"I know now that I should have never kept her in the dark about my death. But, I did to keep Fiyero and you safe. That meant no one, not even my only friend, could know that I was alive," Elphaba explained.

"Nonetheless, she will be happy that you are alive. That is all that would matter to her," Isabelle reminded her.

A few minutes later, Fiyero and Raiden returned with the food they went to find. The four chatted as they ate. After eating, Isabelle and Raiden moved further back into the cave and fell asleep; Isabelle curled up in Raiden's arms. Satisfied that they were safe, Elphaba and Fiyero did the same thing. Sleep came easily to Elphaba as she murmured, "My Yero," before drifting off.

As the sun set in the sky, Isabelle began to stir. When she opened her eyes, Raiden was already awake, but had not moved from his spot.

"You must be terribly uncomfortable lying like that. Why did you not move when you woke?" she asked.

"I did not want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, so I did not want to disturb you," he replied.

Kissing him softly on the lips as she rolled over, Isabelle said, "You are so wonderful to me. You could have had any other girl in the land, why did you choose me?"

"Because you are so much more beautiful than they are, inside and out. I stare at you for hours and cannot help but love you more," Raiden answered.

"You know you are only making me fall deeper in love with you," she said, kissing him again.

"I meant every word," he stated.

"So did I," she replied. "My parents are still sleeping. Do you think we ought to wake them?"

"In a moment. Let them rest a little more," Raiden responded.

Isabelle nodded in agreement and laid her head down on Raiden's chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she felt completely calm and serene. Her hand found his and locked fingers, her emerald green against his tan. For once, all seemed right in the world to Isabelle. She drifted to sleep for a few more minutes before Raiden gently nudged her to wake her.

"I am sorry to wake you, but we have to get going. We still have to wake your parents," he softly whispered in her ear.

She sighed softly before sitting up. If she had her choice, she would have rather stayed in Raiden's arms forever. However, she knew how important it was to her mother to get back to the Emerald City to see Glinda. Once her parents were awake, they mounted the two horses again and were off to the city once more. Isabelle sat behind Raiden on the horse, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder blades. She glanced at her mother, who was smiling at her.

They continued riding through the night. Both Isabelle and Elphaba had their cloaks wrapped around them for protection. It was a clear night with the stars twinkling across the black sky and the moon was high. Elphaba was looking at the sky and Isabelle knew exactly what she was thinking. She knew her mother longed to fly again. In the back of her mind, she made a mental note to talk with her about flying the next time they camped for the day.

_I wonder if I could fly too, _she thought to herself. The thought had never occurred to her about flying or the powers. Her mother had powers for sure, but would she? After all, she is her mother's child. Isabelle kept thinking about this until it was nearly dawn. Raiden and Fiyero stopped the horses in a thick area of the forest where they would be well hidden during the day.

As they had done the day before, Fiyero and Raiden went out for food while Isabelle and Elphaba stayed hidden.

"How did you meet Isabelle?" Fiyero asked as they walked through the forest.

"I was on my way back to the Emerald City after visiting Munchkinland and I saw her sitting on the Yellow Brick Road, holding her ankle. She had twisted it and I helped her get on my horse and took her back with me to the Emerald City," Raiden replied.

"You did not mind her green skin?" Fiyero asked.

"Not at all, in fact, I think it makes her more beautiful," Raiden answered. "If you do not mind me asking, how did you meet Elphaba?"

"No, I do not mind at all. I transferred to Shiz University after being kicked out of yet another school. Elphaba went there. I saw her a few times during a dance that we had at the Ozdust Ballroom. We were properly introduced in one of our classes," Fiyero said.

"My mother also mentioned that you two dated at one point," Raiden stated.

"Yes, for a while. We were even engaged after Elphaba was labeled the 'Wicked Witch of the West.' However, something changed in me and I began to realize that it was never Glinda that I loved, but Elphaba," Fiyero said. "Sometime later, we were secretly married in a private ceremony with just the two of us."

"What happened at the castle?" Raiden inquired.

"We hid there for a while during the first few weeks of our marriage. Right before the house was dropped on Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, she informed me that we were going to have a child. I was shocked and overjoyed. Then Nessa died and she had a fight with Glinda. From there, things went chaotic. Elphaba came up with a plan to save herself because of the baby, to pretend to die. It worked," Fiyero explained.

"Then you hid in the castle after that?" Raiden asked.

"We did. For the first time in months, we were happy. No one was chasing us or trying to kill her. It was just complete peace. I watched her stomach grow with the baby inside her and we talked about names for the baby. The days before Isabelle's birth, Elphaba was convinced that she was a girl. When Isabelle was born, she smiled at me and told me that she was right all along," Fiyero continued.

"What happened after her birth?" Raiden asked.

"We kept her for about two weeks to get to know our daughter. Elphaba named her Fabala Nessarose. Something changed in Elphaba after the baby was born. The cool, confident woman I had known for so long softened into a mother. Though Elphaba will never admit it, the day we placed our daughter on the doorstep, she almost grabbed her and brought her back with us to Oz. Although, she knew that Isabelle would have a better chance away from Oz," Fiyero replied. "After that, Elphaba was never whole again. She even told me that we would never have another child because she could not bare to give up another one."

Moments of silence passed between the two men as the continued to gather berries from the bushes around the forest. While they were having their conversation, mother and daughter were conversing as well.

"Glinda told me that you could fly," Isabelle said.

"I can fly. I will never forget the first time I flew though, it was an experience that liberated me from who I used to be when I was in school," Elphaba replied.

"Do you think that I could fly too?" Isabelle asked.

"That I do not know. You are my child, but I do not know how much of my power you inherited, if any at all," Elphaba answered.

"I know that if I get upset or angry, something always happens. When I was younger, my toys would fly across the room. As I got older, bigger objects would move. I had to be careful and control my emotions," Isabelle said.

Elphaba smiled and laughed, "I was the same way when I was a child. Nessa would frustrate me so much that I would get mad and a vase or something would fly across the room and hit the walls. My father had to make sure nothing breakable was around me when Nessa and I were together."

"Really?" Isabelle inquired.

"Yes, as I got older I learned to channel my anger and in turn control my power. When I flew for the first time I was angry with the Wizard for betraying my trust, my anger channeled into my power and gave me the ability to fly," Elphaba explained.

"So, this thing inside of me could possibly be controlled?" Isabelle asked.

"It can, you just have to focus you emotions more and soon it will become second nature," Elphaba answered.

Just then, the men came back to their area with food. The four ate, conversed about life, and talked about their futures. After a while, Raiden and Isabelle slipped off alone to spend time together.

"You talked with my father the whole time you were out?" Isabelle asked.

"We did talk about the past. He asked how I met you," Raiden replied.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"He did and we talked about the things that happened before you were born. I really enjoyed talking with him," he said.

"That is good that you two get along well. I would be afraid if you did not," she said, smiling.

"Why is that?" he inquired.

"Because, I cannot have the man I love and my father fighting. That simply would not work," she answered.

He kissed the tip of her nose and they found a shaded area underneath a tree to lie. Isabelle curled up in Raiden's arms where she felt safe. Soon, she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of her future. Hours later, right as the sun was setting, she felt a soft kiss being planted on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Raiden kissing her to wake her up.

"You know, I could get used to being woken up like that," she mused.

"So could I," he said. "Take my hand and I will help you up."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to eye level with him and properly kissed her lips with her kissing him back.

"Isabelle, I wanted to wait until we got back to the Emerald City to ask you this question, but somehow I know that we will not get a moment alone like this for a long time," he began.

Isabelle gasped.

"I love you more than I could possibly ever describe. You have made my life so much better since you came into it that day on the Yellow Brick Road. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

**A/N: Cliffhanger time…don't you love me for these? Well, for being so patient with me I have rewarded you with an extra long chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Her Answer and Reunions

The words flooded into Isabelle's ears and she could not believe what she was hearing. Raiden was actually proposing marriage to her. Thoughts filled up her mind as she contemplated what to say to him.

_He is actually proposing to me. Ok, just breathe,_ she thought to herself. _Not working. I cannot get married yet. I am only eighteen and I have not had the chance to experience life enough to know if I am ready to get married. How do I tell him without completely killing him?_

Slowly, she took her hand and ran it across his cheek. The words started forming in her mouth and finally started coming out.

"Raiden, I love you and you know that. I just do not want to rush into things when they are so wonderful as they are. It is not that I do not want to marry you, I just want to wait a little longer before we consider marriage," she said.

"I understand," he said, but Isabelle could see the pain in his eyes.

"We will get married, just not right now. I just reunited with my parents and now we have to deal with how to get them safely into the Emerald City. Then we have to figure out a way to make all of Oz realize that my mother was innocent of all the crimes she was blamed for," she explained.

"I did not mean for us to get married right away, but I wanted to ask you now," he answered frustrated, then walked away.

"Raiden…" she called, but he kept walking.

"Why do I have to mess everything up?" she cried in frustration. "Who would not want to marry him? I love him with all of my heart, but I am just not ready for marriage yet."

Isabelle paced the ground back and forth under the tree. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this before, so she had no idea what to do. It was true that she did love Raiden with all of her heart, but just was not ready to be married. A few minutes later, her mother appeared out of the shadows.

"You look stressed," Elphaba said.

"Can I ask you a question, Mom?" Isabelle asked.

"You can ask me anything," Elphaba replied.

"Would you get married at my age?" Isabelle inquired.

"Raiden asked you to marry him," Elphaba said.

"Yes," Isabelle said.

"What did you say to him?" Elphaba asked.

"I told him that I wanted to wait a little longer before we considered marriage. I also told him that I had just reunited with you and dad. Then he stormed off angry at me," Isabelle replied. "Now I do not know what to do."

"It is your decision when you marry someone, but if you love that person, you will know when the time is right. If Raiden loves you, he will understand that. For now, I would not say anything to him for a while, just to let him calm down. Men are less apt at taking rejection than women, believe me I have learned this lesson many times over with your father," Elphaba said, smiling at Isabelle.

"Thank you, mom," Isabelle replied, embracing her mother.

That night, the traveling was awkward for Isabelle as Raiden was not his usual warm self. She could not help but think that he was still angry with her. It wrenched her heart to hurt him like that, but he was also hurting her by not talking to her. She was glad that they would reach the Emerald City by dawn, so that she could let him spend time to himself to calm down. Perhaps this would let him become level headed again. No matter how angry he was with her, she still loved him nonetheless.

The night air was cleansing to Isabelle as it blew into her cape. She tried to stay awake as long as she could, but she began to feel herself nodding off a few hours later. Without thinking, she laid her head on Raiden's shoulder blades. Surprisingly he eased his tension to allow her to sleep there. As she slept, she listened to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat through his back. When she woke several hours later, she looked up to the gates of the Emerald City. They had finally arrived.

Raiden dismounted his horse and helped Isabelle down. Both she and Elphaba kept their hoods up as they entered the palace. It was still early morning, so they all snuck into Raiden's room, which was the closest. Once they were inside, Isabelle and Elphaba pulled their hoods down.

"We should be safe in here for a while," Raiden said. "When my mother wakes and is ready for visitors, Isabelle and I shall go into the throne room and announce our return. Then we will bring you both out."

"All right, until then Fiyero and I are going to sleep for a while longer," Elphaba said, winking at her daughter.

Fiyero and Elphaba disappeared into Raiden's adjoining guest room, leaving Raiden and Isabelle alone. There was a long silence between the two of them. Isabelle looked at Raiden and could feel small tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall onto her skin. Finally, after a few moments, Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry, not caring that the tears burned her skin. Almost immediately, Raiden sat beside her.

"Shhh," he said, reassuringly. "I did not mean to get so angry at you. I just cannot control it sometimes."

"No," she replied, "it is my fault for what I said."

"Isabelle, look at me," he said, gently pulling her chin up, "I love you and it does not matter to me when we get married, as long as I marry you. We will take things as slowly as you want to."

"In that case, yes," she replied.

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, I will marry you," she replied, her tears drying up.

Raiden smiled at Isabelle and lovingly caressed her cheek, bringing her close for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, she felt right. All day she had missed that kiss and now kissed him back possessively. He was hers and no one else's. Raiden liked this side of Isabelle because she was dominant. Without breaking their kiss, Isabelle laid back onto the bed and pulled Raiden with her. They continued kissing until she broke their kiss and looked longingly into his eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

As they laid side by side, Isabelle pulled herself closer to his chest and snuggled her head onto his shoulder. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep thinking about the life she would have as Raiden's wife.

A few hours later, Isabelle woke to Raiden gently kissing her forehead.

"Time to get up," he said.

"I was having a good dream," she replied, smiling.

"Oh and was that dream about me?" he asked, smirking.

"Do you even have to ask that question," she answered, kissing his neck.

"I love when you do that," he said.

"Well, you will get that and a lot more when we are married, but for now that is all you are going to get," she said, getting off the bed and fixing her dress.

"Do you enjoy provoking me?" he asked, getting off the bed himself and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, in fact I do," she said, turning around to face him.

She placed her hands around his neck and began kissing him. His kiss was intoxicating to her lips as she felt herself getting lost in it. Before she could completely lose herself, she broke the kiss.

"We need to go," she reminded him. "I am going to make sure my parents are ready. I will be right back."

Raiden watched her leave the room. Her scent still hung in the air as he finished getting ready. He loved it and wished that it would linger a little longer as it faded. Fortunately for him, she returned moments later and her scent filled the room once more. Raiden stared at her as she came in.

"They are ready," she said as he continued to stare. "What are you staring at?"

"Just the most beautiful woman in all of Oz," he replied.

"Stop, you are making me blush," she said, walking over to him and play hitting him. "Besides we need to get going down to the throne room to see your mother."

Several kisses later, the two of them finally made their way down to the throne room. They reached the door and stopped for a moment to compose themselves.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am, are you?" she asked in reply.

"Yes," he said.

Raiden pulled open the door to the throne room. Glinda was sitting on her throne with Boq at her side. She was wearing a formal pink skirt suit with diamonds lining the collar of the top and pink, satin shoes. Isabelle and Raiden entered the room.

"We have returned home safely, mother and father," Raiden said.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry," Glinda exclaimed. "I am so happy that both of you are home, safe and sound. Tell me, how was the trip my dears?"

"It was interesting," Isabelle began.

"Oh, come sit by me and we will talk," Glinda stated.

"Well, first we have a surprise for you," Raiden cut in.

"Indeed, we do," Isabelle agreed. "Glinda, would you close your eyes for a moment. We need everyone to exit the room for a moment. This is a family only event."

"Well, you heard her. Shoo, all of you," Glinda ordered politely.

Once everyone had cleared out and all that was left were Glinda, Boq, Raiden, and Isabelle, Glinda shut her eyes. Quickly, Isabelle went to get Elphaba and Fiyero. A few moments later, everything was situated.

"Glinda, you can open your eyes now," Isabelle said.

Slowly, Glinda opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Elphaba and Isabelle side by side and Fiyero on the other side of Elphaba. She could not believe the sight before her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Elphie?" she asked, not knowing whether it was real or not.

"It is me, Elphaba. Glinda, it is not an illusion," Elphaba said.

"Oh, Elphie!" she squealed as she jumped from her chair and ran to her friend. "I had no idea that you were still alive. How…how is that possible? I watched you…melt."

"Glinda, I promise I will explain everything. I am just so happy to see you," Elphaba said. "Had it not been for my daughter, I would have never seen you again."

The two embraced for a long time for they had not seen one another in nineteen years. It was a happy reunion with lots of tears and laughs. Even Boq, who thought Elphaba had turned him into the Tinman until Glinda corrected him and told him the truth, was glad to see an old friend from school. Raiden and Isabelle stood back and watched their parents. Both of them were delighted to see them all so happy.

"We are sorry to interrupt, but there is something that Isabelle and I have to say," Raiden said.

"What?" all the parents asked in unison.

Isabelle looked at Elphaba knowingly and said, " Raiden and I are engaged!"

"Oh, dear sweet Oz! That is wonderful news," exclaimed Glinda. "There is so much to do to plan a wedding!"

"Mom, we are going to take our time in planning. We are not even going to plan a date yet, at least not for a while," Raiden explained.

"Oh, that is perfectly fine dear," Glinda chimed.

"First of all, we need to figure out how to prove my mother's innocence to all of Oz," Isabelle reminded them.

**A/N: So this chapter isn't as long as I promised it would be, but I didn't want to get into the drama just yet.**


	14. Father and Daughter

The first few days back at the palace ran as smoothly as possible. Glinda and Isabelle were forming a plan to prove Elphaba's innocence to Oz. In addition to that, Elphaba and Glinda picked up their friendship like they had never been separated. Boq and Fiyero became fast friends as their wives spent time with one another. With the parents occupied, Raiden and Isabelle found more time to spend alone.

One evening, a while after sunset, Isabelle was standing in the gardens again. Out of nowhere, her waist was suddenly wrapped in warm arms. She smiled, knowing it was Raiden.

"I was wondering how long before you found me," she said.

"I knew you would be here. You always come here," he replied.

"I love it here. I can just think to myself and it is just so beautiful," she stated.

"True that it is beautiful here, but nowhere near as beautiful as you," he said, kissing her neck seductively.

"I hate when you do that," she replied, playfully. "You know I cannot resist a kiss like that."

"And what will you do about it?" he asked.

"I will make you bend to my will because I know you will not refuse me," she answered, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Oh, really? Well…" he started, but was cut off by a passionate kiss.

The two kissed under the moonlight. It was as if two half souls had found one another and merged in that moment. A second later, Raiden lifted Isabelle off the ground and spun her in a circle in his arms. When he set her back down on the ground, her lips parted from his. She gazed longingly into his gentle blue eyes.

"I love you so much," she said.

"And I love you," he replied.

Within minutes, they had found a comfortable place to sit and snuggle under the night sky. These were Isabelle's favorite times with Raiden because there was no outside complication interrupting their love. It was precious time spent together.

"I cannot believe that I have been in Oz for almost a year," she stated.

"Neither can I. It seems like just a few moments ago I found you on the Yellow Brick Road with you ankle twisted," he said.

"Now here we are, together and happy. I have found my parents and reunited with them. My mother is more amazing than I could have ever dreamed. She is so strong and sure of herself. Oh how I wish I could be that sure of myself all the time," she noted.

"But you are. You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met. You surprise me with something new everyday and I cannot wait to see what our futures bring. No other girl that I have ever known comes close to you in beauty or intelligence," he said.

"The only reason I am so sure of myself is the fact that you are here to reassure me. You are constantly telling me how beautiful I am and that makes me feel wonderful," Isabelle said.

Raiden and Isabelle kissed once again before she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. When she woke, she found the sun rising over the horizon.

"Did I sleep that long?" she moaned.

"I could not wake you because you looked comfortable. Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering if I had slept that long," she answered.

"Oh," he replied, kissing her nose gently.

"You know our parents are probably going insane right now looking for us," Isabelle said, smiling.

"I know. We can make them wait a little longer," Raiden said.

"Agreed," she said.

Half an hour later, after many kisses, Isabelle and Raiden made their way back inside the palace. After realizing that no one was awake, the two decided to sneak back into their rooms. They reached Isabelle's room first.

"I will see you in a little while," she whispered. They kissed and she gently shut the door behind her.

She sighed as she flopped onto the bed, completely content from spending time with Raiden.

_If I feel this happy after just spending a few hours with him, I can only imagine what it is going to be like when we are married. I am in love and happy for the first time in a long time, _she thought to herself.

After sleeping for a while longer, she rolled off the bed and began to get ready for the day. Oil was rubbed into her skin and hair. She put on a black and red dress and combed her long black hair. When she was completely done, she walked out the door and down to the dining hall.

In the dining hall, her parents were already sitting in their chairs by Glinda and Boq. Raiden had not arrived yet, so she sat in her seat and waited for him.

"Good morning, sweetie," Glinda chimed.

"Good morning," replied Isabelle.

Just then, Raiden walked in. Instantly, he came and sat next to Isabelle. Underneath the table, she laced her fingers with his to hold his hand. As soon as everyone was situated, breakfast was served.

"So," Glinda said, "where did you two disappear off to last night?"

"We went outside to talk alone," Raiden answered.

"Oh, well you two missed the most wonderful conversation. Elphie, Fiyero, Boq, and I all talked about old times at school," Glinda piped.

"I am sure they had their own interesting conversation," Elphaba said, knowingly winking at her daughter who smiled devilishly.

"So," Isabelle said, changing the subject, "what are we going to do about changing all of Oz's mind about their opinions of 'The Wicked Witch of the West'?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could hold a meeting. Of course I will speak, but I was hoping that you would speak too," Glinda said to Isabelle.

"Of course I will. She is my mother and I want her name cleared so that our lives will be normal," Isabelle answered.

"What do you think, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I think that it is the only thing we can do to reverse the Wizard's ridiculous dogma that he drilled into their heads when he ruled," Elphaba answered.

Fiyero and Boq nodded their heads in agreement. If it was one thing that they had learned in the years they had been with Elphaba and Glinda, respectively, it was never to argue with them. Both women were exceptionally strong-minded on their own, but together nothing could stop them.

As plans were made and discussed, Isabelle could not help but let her thoughts drift. She thought of how it would be if she and Raiden ever had to go into hiding because of her skin color. Then she thought of ever having to give up a child. It would break her heart as it did her mother's all those years ago.

After planning, everyone dispersed to go about his or her daily business. Isabelle slipped outside to sit in the garden again. That was the best time of day to go because the fog was just lifting off the flowers and the colors brightly shown through the mists. She sat out there for a while before going back inside. On her way back to her room, she ran into Fiyero.

"Hello Father," she said.

"Hello," he replied. "Where are you going?"

"Just back to my room for a while. How about you?" she asked.

"Your mother is talking with Glinda, so I figured I would walk around for a while. Would you care to join me?" he asked in reply.

"Sure," she said.

Father and daughter set off down the hallway. There was a long silence between the two of them as they passed paintings and tapestries on the walls. Isabelle did not know what to say to her father. She had never really gotten the chance to get to know him because of the time she spent with her mother.

"So, Raiden seems to be a nice man," Fiyero finally said.

"He is. I love him so much," Isabelle replied.

"Sometimes he reminds me of myself when I was at Shiz. I see how he looks at you now and know that I look at your mother the same way," he said.

"I know. Do you really approve of him?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course I do. I know his intentions are true and that he will always love and take care of you," he answered.

"You said that he reminds you of yourself when you went to school. Did you love mom that way when you went to school?" she inquired.

"Well, when we were in school, I would never have admitted it. That was the reason I went with Glinda back then. However, the entire time I only thought of your mother. She fascinated me with her wit, spirit, and enthusiasm for knowledge and learning. Her skin color only made her more beautiful to me. It hurt me to watch others put her down because of it. Eventually, after school was over and she was labeled the 'Wicked Witch,' I realized that it did not matter to me anymore about my pride. I left Glinda and fell even more in love with Elphaba," he explained.

"Did you want to give me up when I was born?" she suddenly asked.

"No, I never wanted to and I know your mother did not either. We wanted to keep you and raise you because we loved you. But, because of that love, we knew you would not have been safe in Oz," he said.

There were a few moments of silence between them. Isabelle could feel the silence of the room filling up with things going unsaid. Finally, as if a barrier were being broken down, Isabelle reached out for her father and embraced him for the first time in her life. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and burning her skin, but she did not care.

"I do not blame you or mom for what happened. I love you both so much and now that I have found you, I do not ever want to lose you again," she sobbed.

Fiyero was surprised by this action that he was speechless. His only child, his precious daughter that was lost to him for so long was now in his arms again. The last time he held her, she was two weeks old and he and Elphaba were leaving her on the doorstep of another to raise her as their own. He held his daughter tightly.

"Your mother and I are never going to lose you again and you will not lose us. We love you and are so happy to have you back again," he said.

A few moments later, the embrace was broken and the pair set off down the hall. Father and daughter were finally reunited.

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. You know how it is with school and extracurricular activities. Plus I turned 18, so I was celebrating that last weekend. I hope this was worth the wait.**


	15. The Men In Their Lives

A few days later, it was finally time to prove Elphaba's innocence to the entire kingdom of Oz. Glinda paced her room, wondering how this would go. She could not stand losing her friend again, so this had to work. As she continued to pace the floor, Boq came up beside her and took her hand.

"Oh, Boq!" she cried. "What if this does not work and something happens to Elphie? I do not think I can bare losing her again."

"Darling," he said, comfortingly, "everything is going to be fine. Oz will listen to you and Isabelle. You forget how much the kingdom loves you for all the good you have done all these years."

"Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?" she asked frantically.

"You will know what to do if that time should come. You and Elphaba are smart and will figure it out. I have no doubt about that," he reassured her.

Glinda sighed some relief and said, "How do you always know how to calm me down?"

"Because I am your husband and love you," he replied and gently kissed her cheek.

The two sat on the edge of their bed and continued to talk.

"I cannot believe our son is getting married!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I know. I still remember when he was a little boy. He used to run up and down the halls, terrorizing the guards and other workers of the palace," Boq replied.

Glinda smiled at the thought of her son as a child and said, "Yes, he was quite energetic. I also remember you teaching him how to ride his first horse. Since then, Raiden has always loved horses."

"Now he is all grown up and has fallen in love. I think that Isabelle is perfect for him and he for her," he noted.

"I could not think of anyone better suited for him. The way he loves her reminds me of how you and Fiyero love me and Elphaba," she said, pausing for a moment. "Can you believe that our son and Elphie and Fiyero's daughter ended up together?"

"Somehow, that does not surprise me," he said, laughing.

Glinda laughed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. For as long as she could remember, Boq had always known how to calm her down. It was a natural ability he had. She was the vibrant personality and he was calm, cool, and collected. They had a natural dynamic that worked well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile…)

Isabelle walked down the hall; no…she was pacing the hall. Proving her mother's innocence was the most nerve racking experience she had ever had. Even though they had not even spoken to the people yet, her mind was going through a million things that could go wrong. As she paced, she twirled her hair in between her fingers out of nervousness. Out of nowhere, Raiden draped his hands over her shoulders. He began to massage her shoulders to ease her anxiety.

"You looked a little tense," he said.

"Thank you," she sighed, "I am just so worried about what is going to happen with the citizens of Oz when they find out that my mother is alive and that I am her daughter."

"Everything is going to be alright. If anything happens you know your father, myself, and my father will be there to protect you, you mother, and my mother. We would not let anything happen to any of you," he reassured her.

"I know that. I just want to get this over with and live a peaceful life here with you," she replied.

"We will. I promise you that we will," he said.

"You always know how to make me feel better. I am so lucky to have you in my life," she said.

"No, I am the lucky one. You are the only one who matters to me. The day you wandered into my life was one of the best days in my life," he confessed.

"Before I met you, I had closed off my heart to anyone. I felt like I could never love anyone or be loved by anyone. Then I met you and suddenly I felt like the whole world stopped to let me see you," she said.

He pushed aside her black curls and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his broad shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her back. It felt as if she could stay there for hours and just let the rest of the world pass by. Finally, she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you," she finally said.

"I love you too," he replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere else…)

Elphaba was fretting. She paced the floor of the room in frustration. Today would be the day she was either redeemed or condemned again by the people of Oz. Her nerves were tightly wound as she thought of all the possibilities that could occur. Glinda and her daughter were going out on a limb to redeem her reputation after the Wizard and Madame Morrible utterly destroyed it all those years ago. She had no idea how the people would react to learning that the 'Wicked Witch' was not dead and had a child.

_Please let nothing happen to Glinda or my daughter. I could not live with myself if something happened to either one of them, _she thought to herself.

Fiyero, seeing how distressed Elphaba was, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instantly, she loosened up as he kissed her cheek.

"You need to relax," he said.

"How can I relax, Fiyero? Today something could happen to our daughter or Glinda because of me!" she exclaimed.

"You know I would never let that happen. Neither would Raiden or Boq. You, Isabelle, and Glinda are our lives. Nothing would ever happen to any of you as long as we are breathing," Fiyero reassured her.

"That is what I said the last time and look what happened. My sister was murdered, I was named a 'Wicked Witch,' you were turned into a scarecrow, and we had to give up our only child for eighteen years," Elphaba reminded him.

"Yes, that may be true. But that was years ago. Things have changed since then. You are so much stronger now and you have more people on your side," he replied. "Besides, you changed me back from a scarecrow."

Elphaba could not help but smile at the thought of Fiyero being a scarecrow, "You know, you were not that bad looking for a scarecrow."

"As enticing as that sounds, I prefer to stay how I am now," he said, smiling. "Besides, as a scarecrow I could not kiss you like this."

A second later, he had locked lips with her. Elphaba had forgotten how good his kisses were. When they broke the kiss, she smiled and kissed him again. Several kisses later, the pair began talking again.

"I cannot believe how much we missed out on our daughter's life," Elphaba said.

"I know, but we are here now and that is what matters. We did what we thought was best for her by giving her up and she does not blame us for that," Fiyero said.

"Still, I wish I could have been there for her firsts. Things like her first word, first step, and first fall. I wanted to be there to pick her up when she fell and tell her that everything would be alright," she said.

"We will be there when she gets married and when she starts a family of her own," he reminded her.

"It is hard to believe that she is getting married. Sometimes it feels like only yesterday that she was a tiny baby in my arms," she said.

"Some days I still see her as that tiny baby we left on the doorstep all those years ago. It is going to be hard to let her go and let Raiden take care of her," he said.

"Yes, but he will take good care of her. He loves her so much and would never let anything happen to her," she said. "He reminds me of someone else."

"Who would that be?" he asked, clueless.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," he replied, laughing.

Elphaba shook her head. Nothing had changed in the years she had been with Fiyero. There were some days when he just was not all there. She always reminded herself that she loved him and that he loved her. He had always been there for her when she needed him the most.

She rested her head on his shoulder. It would take a miracle for the plan to work to acquit her of the crimes for which she did not commit against Oz. For now, she had to have faith in her daughter and Glinda to make that happen.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: As a bonus for being so patient with me, I added an interlude chapter. It shows the vulnerability of each of the women and how the men in their lives reassure them. I hope you like it.**


	16. Guilty or Innocent

All of Oz gathered inside the Emerald City to hear a special speech by Glinda the Good. It was to commemorate the celebration of the anniversary of the Wicked Witch's death, but what the unsuspecting Ozians did not know was that Glinda had a different speech in mind. Amidst the lights and decorations covering a platform, Glinda rose from her seat to address the people.

"Fellow Ozians, it has been twenty years since the death of the Wicked Witch. Since that time, Oz has been peaceful. Our Wizard left us sometime after the death and I have been leading since that day. However, on this day, I celebrate something more than that," Glinda began.

The people of Oz began to stir in perplexity at her statement. Murmurs passed between the crowds. Realizing the state of confusion, Glinda began to clarify herself.

"Today, I celebrate life. A life that has come to me a year ago and gave me hope. A young girl landed in Oz, bewildered and confused. She did not know who her parents were. My son, Raiden, found her on the Yellow Brick Road and brought her into our home. Since that time, she has become part of my family, as my son will be taking her hand in marriage soon. I want to introduce her to you. Ozians, I give you Isabelle," Glinda said.

Isabelle walked out onto the platform in plain daylight, her green skin shining brilliantly against the morning sun. All of the people fell silent in wonder.

"It is the witch!" someone called out.

The crowd began to become angry and moved about.

"No, no I am not the witch. Please, listen to me. The Wicked Witch of which you speak is not I. Her name was Elphaba and she is my mother," Isabelle explained.

The crowd softened and someone said, "The witch had a child? She was capable of loving a child?"

"Yes, she was. I was born green like her and she gave me up to protect me from harm. She was never really wicked either, just misunderstood. No one really gave her the chance, except Glinda, her best friend in the world," Isabelle continued.

"She is right," Glinda agreed. "Elphie is my best friend. She never did anything wrong. You see, I was there the night she first flew into the sky and they proclaimed her 'wicked.' The Wizard was behind everything from the animal rights being stripped to the flying monkeys. He tricked Elphie into reading a spell from the Grimmerie that transformed the poor dears."

"Then why did she run?" a man asked.

"Would you not do the same if the life of your only child depended on it?" Isabelle asked. "She found out she was going to have me and wanted to save my life."

"I suppose I would run if my child's life depended on it," the man replied.

"Well, my mother's actions saved my life. I am grateful to her for that. But, because of the stigma placed on her, I was denied my birthmother my whole life…until now," Isabelle said.

"You say that as if she were still alive," a woman cried from the crowd.

"I say that because she is still alive. A few weeks ago I was reunited with her for the first time in my life. We traveled here to be safe from others," Isabelle explained.

"The witch is still alive!" the crowd shouted.

"Yes," Glinda spoke up, "she is and I am protecting her. Elphaba is my only friend and has done nothing wrong. As I said, the Wizard was all behind it and targeted Elphie for her gifts. When she refused to work for him, he proclaimed her 'wicked' and made her an easy target for her green skin."

"Then let her defend herself!" a man bellowed.

Elphaba stepped out from the darkness of the corner of the platform. The crowd fell entirely silent at the sight of the once "Wicked Witch of the West" before them.

"You want to hear the truth?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes!" the crowd shouted.

"Twenty years ago, I was a young girl going to school; often made fun of because of my unnatural tint of green. An opportunity fell into my lap to meet the Wizard and I took it. When I met him, he turned out to be everything I was against. He stripped Animals of their rights and wanted to control everything in Oz. I refused to follow him, so he labeled me the 'Wicked Witch' and wanted me dead. Around that time, I married the love of my life, Fiyero and found out that I was going to have a child. To protect my child, I faked my death that night in the castle. Then I carried my child until her birth. When she was born green, I knew I could not keep her here because she would be targeted. I took her away to live, knowing that I may not ever see her again. Since then, I have lived quietly in the castle with Fiyero, hoping that one day I would see my daughter again," Elphaba said.

"How could the Wizard be evil, he did so much good for Oz!" a group of people said.

"He deceived everyone as he deceived Elphaba and myself," Glinda said.

For a while, the crowd murmured amongst themselves, trying to decide whether they were hearing the truth or not. After a few tense moments, someone spoke up.

"What about your sister, the Wicked Witch of the East?" someone asked.

"Nessa fell onto the wrong path. All of her life, she felt helpless and only wanted to be loved. She felt that power would make someone love her, but in the end, it did not," Elphaba said.

"She oppressed the Munchkins so much!" a man shouted.

"That was only because she loved a certain Munchkin and thought that restrictions would keep him near her always. Nessa was very mislead in her thoughts. She felt abandoned by me and others," Elphaba replied. "She did not understand the things I was going through, so she felt alone."

"What about attacking the innocent girl?" someone asked.

"Dorothy? Oh, yes. I meant no harm, honestly. The only thing I wanted was my sister's shoes, which meant the world to me, as they were the last gift our father gave her. They were of extreme sentimental value to me. That is all I ever wanted, something to remember my only sister by," Elphaba said.

Again, the crown shifted and whispered among themselves. Then, a chief elder of the land stepped up to the platform next to Glinda, Elphaba, and Isabelle.

"Elphaba Thropp, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, you are henceforth innocent of any crimes charged against you. Serious evidence has come to the eyes of the people through your testimony and that of Glinda the Good and your daughter," he said.

In that moment and in those words, Elphaba thought she could cry. For so long she had waited to be finally listened to and found innocent for things she was blamed for. Isabelle embraced her mother wholeheartedly as Glinda looked on.

"Mom, you are free!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Oh, I have always been free," Elphaba answered.

"How?" Isabelle asked.

"Through you," Elphaba replied.

Isabelle could see the strength of the world in her mother's eyes. She was happy to have freed her mother from isolation and blame after twenty years. Now they could live their lives peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Some weeks later…)

Isabelle's eyes fluttered open to the early morning light streaming through her window. She rolled over and stared at the door, knowing that Raiden would be there any minute. He was an early riser and loved waking her up. As delighted as she was to see him, she enjoyed her sleep too. Her eyelids began to shut just as she heard a light knock on the door. Knowing exactly who it was, she jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you…" she started, but was cut off by a kiss as soon as she opened the door.

"…not to wake me this early," she finished as the kiss ended.

"Until I can wake you in our own room once we are married," he replied.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated this early in the morning," she retorted, smiling at him.

"Oh, but I love to tease you," he said.

"I know you do," she said.

"One of these days I will marry you," he said.

"I know and when that day comes, I will let you know. For now, I am content to plan it slowly. You forget I just turned twenty not even a few days ago. Our deal was that I would decide when we got married, remember?" she asked.

"Yes, I do remember. You know you are driving me crazy by not giving me a date and time," he reminded her.

"Exactly, I love doing it too!" she answered. "I assure you that we will get married soon enough."

"Just tell me the time and place, I will be the one in a suit down front," he said.

"And I will be the one in a dress," she replied, kissing his lips softly. "Now, go. I have to get ready for the day."

"Alright, but be out soon. I am taking you out for the day," he said.

"Oh, where?" she asked.

"That is for me to know and you to be surprised," he replied.

"Alright, I will be out in a little while," she said, gently pushing him out the door.

Isabelle danced across the floor to her closet and opened it. She picked a dark blue dress with gold trim. It was one of her favorites and Raiden absolutely loved it on her. She selected a pair of matching shoes and put them on. Once her clothes were in order, Isabelle began brushing her hair. The thick, black curls fell into place as she pulled it back with a pin, leaving some of it down. Raiden loved her hair and the scent of roses intertwined in her curls. It drove him insane and she adored making him go wild. After tending to her hair, all that was left was a few finishing touches. A locked draped around her neck, given to her by Glinda, that said _True Love Never Dies_ in gold script on the inside.

After getting ready, she walked out her door and down the hall to find Raiden waiting for her. She smiled as she ran to him.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Good, because you have to put this on," he said, taking a piece of cloth out to tie over her eyes.

"Alright," she said.

Raiden tied the cloth over her eyes so she could not see where they were going. Then he led her by the hand out the doors into the courtyard, where a horse was waiting. From there, he helped her mount the horse and got on himself. She grabbed around his waist to hold on. The ride was quiet and serene as they rode through Oz. Almost an hour later, Raiden brought the horse to a stop and helped Isabelle dismount.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You will see in a moment," he replied, kissing her cheek.

He held her hand and led her away from the horse. When he let go of her hand, he went around the back and started untying the cloth.

"Keep your eyes shut," he instructed.

"I promise I will," she said.

Once the cloth was free from her face, Raiden walked around to face her.

"Alright, open your eyes now," he said.

Isabelle opened her eyes to the most gorgeous sight in the world. They were standing under a tree that had a close view of a beautiful waterfall. A picnic was already waiting for them under the tree.

"Raiden, this is so stunningly beautiful. I love you!" she exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it. Even though you are allergic to water, it does not mean that you cannot enjoy the beauty of it from far enough away," he replied.

"That is a sweet sentiment," she said.

The two sat under the tree and ate their picnic dinner. After eating, Isabelle snuggled next to Raiden and wound her fingers in his. They began talking about their future life together.

"I do not know whether or not I want to have my own children," Isabelle confessed.

"Why not?" Raiden asked, perplexed.

"I mean, apparently my skin pigment runs in the family. My childhood was so hard being green and I do not want another child to go what I went through," she explained.

"It would be easier for them having you and your mother to help them through it though. You did not have that security and neither did your mother growing up. You could give that to our children," he reminded her.

Isabelle paused to ponder that thought and said, "I guess you are right about that. Had my mother been able to raise me like she wanted to, I think life would have been a little easier. Perhaps having our own children would not be so bad."

"Besides," Raiden said, "I think we would have the most beautiful babies in all of Oz."

"You," Isabelle said and kissed his lips.

They would have time to plan their lives later, but for now they just enjoyed the peace and quiet of being together and alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, I have decided to reward my readers with a long chapter. Be nice, give me reviews, and I just might do it again. We are getting towards the end of this here story, so let me know if you want a sequel or not.**


	17. Life After

The months seemed to fly by as Raiden and Isabelle planned their wedding. Isabelle celebrated her two-year anniversary of her arrival in Oz, in addition to her twentieth birthday. Her parents gave her a special gift of an emerald ring. On the inside was inscribed the words _To our beautiful daughter _in script.

"Mom, dad, it is so beautiful. I do not know what to say other than I love you both so much," Isabelle said.

"You are our only child and we love you with all of our hearts," Fiyero said.

Later on, Elphaba gave a mother to daughter gift of Isabelle's very own broom. Isabelle smiled because she knew that she would be flying soon. It was a special gift from the heart and Isabelle loved it. But the most special gift of all came from Raiden.

"Come with me," he said, pulling her from the celebrations.

She followed him willingly to the gardens, her favorite place in the whole palace. The roses were just beginning to bloom. He led her to the most inner part of the garden, where a willow tree stood.

"I have something for you," he said. "I know that when I proposed to you, I did not have this."

As he said that, he pulled out a diamond ring in the shape of a heart. Isabelle gasped.

"Raiden, that is gorgeous," she gasped as he slid the ring on her finger. "I am speechless."

"Then just tell me you will marry me in a week," he replied.

"I will marry you in a week!" she exclaimed.

"I did not think it would be that easy. You have been putting it off for months saying you were not ready," he said, laughing.

"Well, it has been months since we were engaged. I think that now that everything has settled down from the excitement of my parents' return, now is the time to get married," she said.

Raiden pulled her into a gentle embrace and she laid her head on his shoulder. Isabelle sighed in contentment. For the first time in months, she was able to just hold the one she loved the most without fear of being discovered by the people of Oz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile…)

Glinda and Elphaba watched from afar as Raiden gave the ring to Isabelle. Both mothers were so proud of their two children.

"Oh Elphie, did you ever imagine that our children would end up falling in love?" Glinda asked.

"Actually, that does not surprise me," Elphaba replied.

"You are right," Glinda agreed. "Isabelle is so much like you."

"How so?" Elphaba inquired.

"Well, physically speaking, she is green like you. However, her personality is a lot like yours. She is smart, speaks her mind, and protects the ones she loves the most," Glinda answered.

Elphaba nodded in agreement. She knew Glinda was right about Isabelle being like her.

"Raiden reminds me a lot of you as well," Elphaba remarked.

"Do you think so?" Glinda asked.

"Of course. He has your blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there is the way he cares for those closest to him," Elphaba explained.

"You know, when he was a little boy I used to tell him stories about you," Glinda said.

"You did?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, all kinds of stories about our adventures to Oz and how you flew on the broom for the first time. When I would tuck him into bed at night, he would ask for a story about you. I even told him about the dance at the Ozdust Ballroom," Glinda replied.

"You did not tell him that one!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Yes I did, in fact I also told him of our little conversation afterwards in our room. The one where I gave you advice, remember Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Of course, how could I forget that one?" Elphaba asked sarcastically, while smiling.

"Oh, the memories," Glinda mused.

Elphaba nodded in agreement. The two friends had spent far too much time apart. Now that they were together again, Elphaba could not help but think that she was lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 Week Later…)

The entire palace was buzzing with excitement and anticipation of the wedding that was to occur. Isabelle's eyes opened to a rose on her pillow next to her face with a piece of paper attached to it.

"_I love you and cannot wait to marry you today!" _the card said.

She smiled at the thought of Raiden sneaking into her bedroom and placing the flower beside her. A few moments later, she got out of bed and walked around her room. Her dress was hanging on the door of her closet. It was traditional white with emeralds embroidered into the top. The back laced up like a loose corset and clung to her petite frame.

Isabelle paced the room a few times before setting at her vanity. Her long black curls hung loosely from her shoulders. She thought of how much Raiden loved her hair. It made her laugh as she pulled it back into a loose mess of curls with a diamond pin. What she wanted most was a simple wedding and this meant a simple hair-do as well. As soon as her hair was in place, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Elphaba walked through the door and shut it softly behind her. She smiled at her only child.

"Mom," Isabelle said.

"You look beautiful," Elphaba said.

"Thank you," Isabelle replied.

"You know, I never dreamed any of this would be possible," Elphaba said.

"Any of what?" Isabelle asked.

"Seeing my daughter getting married, even having a daughter. When I was young, I always put myself down for being green. I never thought any boy would fall in love with me, let alone marry me, or even have a child. Now, here you are, getting married yourself," Elphaba answered.

"I used to think the same thing when I was a child. I never dreamed that I had a real mother who was just like me. My adoptive mother loved me for who I was. There are still days when I miss her," Isabelle said.

Elphaba shook her head in agreement, "I can understand why you miss her, she raised you."

"When she died and I found the letter, I could not believe that all of it was happening to me. It was the strangest feeling that I had known all my life somehow that you existed, even if it was on a subconscious level," Isabelle said.

"It is the power within you. You are stronger than you realize," Elphaba said.

"Well, I am your daughter," Isabelle replied.

Elphaba smiled at Isabelle. Today was a day of celebration. For the first time in Elphaba's life, no one was judging her. Her only daughter was marrying her best friend's son. All of it seemed ironic to Elphaba, but exactly as it should be. In the distance she heard the bells ringing, starting the celebration of the wedding day.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I am," Isabelle replied.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please don't shoot me! I'm so sorry I have not been able to update in like a month…school is killing me. I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer and better written.**


	18. 6 Months Later

Raiden opened his eyes and saw the sleeping form of his wife lying next to him. Isabelle always looked so beautiful when she slept. They had been married for almost half a year and it had been the best time of their lives. She rolled over into the warmth of his arms and sighed. Gently, he kissed her cheek and she smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning to you," he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed," she answered.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her black curls cascading around her shoulders down to her waist, and stretched her arms above her head. After stretching, she stood up and crossed their room to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside were dark dresses of blue, black green, gold, and violet; all colors to compliment her skin natural skin color. Below them were shoes to match. For a few minutes, Isabelle debated which dress to wear, but ultimately decided on a simple navy blue one with gold flowers embroidered on the hem. Meanwhile, Raiden just stared at his wife.

"You might want to get dressed as well instead of just sitting there staring at me," she teased.

"I cannot help that when you are so beautiful," he said, getting up and coming over to her side.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"You know, if I were not the rational one, we would never leave this room. Come now, we have things we must tend to today," she reminded him. "Both of our parents' anniversaries are coming up and we have to plan a celebration to surprise them."

"I know. Is it not ironic how they both ended up being married on the same day exactly a year after one another?" asked Raiden.

"Well, our mothers are best friends after all and have been for years," Isabelle replied, smiling.

Raiden nodded in agreement and said, "Alright, I will get dressed."

Within a few minutes, both of them were ready. They went down to the dining hall where Glinda and Boq were already waiting.

"Good morning," Glinda chimed, "I trust you slept well."

"We did," Raiden answered. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine son," Boq replied.

"My parents have not yet been here, have they?" Isabelle asked.

"No, dear they have not," Glinda said.

"We have not what?" Elphaba asked as she and Fiyero walked into the dining hall.

"Been here," replied Isabelle.

"No, we have just arrived," Fiyero said.

The six laughed for a moment before sitting down to eat breakfast. Between them was laughter and remembering things that had happened in the last few months. They even discussed the almost disastrous wedding.

"Oh, goodness," Glinda exclaimed. "That monkey was terrible. He just flew right through the window right as Isabelle got to the front."

"I know, he almost crashed right into me. Had Raiden not jumped in front of me and protected me, I would have been hurt," Isabelle said.

"I always knew there was one more that I forgot to fix," Elphaba said. "But when he looked up, I realized that it was Chistery. Something had gotten into him that I have yet to figure out."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, when I first found him, he was a gentle monkey with a sweet disposition. He was always mild-mannered and well behaved. It was so unlike him to just cause so much havoc," Elphaba explained.

"Do you think it could have been someone else controlling poor Chistery?" Glinda inquired.

"Like who?" Elphaba asked. "The Wizard is gone and there was no one else powerful enough to control the will of an animal like that."

"What about Madame Morrible?" Glinda asked.

"That wretched woman?" Elphaba spat. "I thought she was in jail for years. Do you think she would have developed the power while she was in there?"

"Who knows these days? She was, after all, the Wizard's most trusted advisor. Elphie, do you think the Wizard could have returned to Oz?" Glinda asked.

"I do not know," Elphaba replied.

"Why would he come back? There is nothing left for him here," Isabelle said.

"If he does come back, he will not escape this time," Fiyero said.

Boq and Raiden nodded their heads in agreement.

The conversation continued for a while longer before Isabelle excused herself from the table and went back to her and Raiden's part of the palace. Once she was in their room, she felt queasy and lightheaded.

_What is the matter with me?_ she thought to herself. _My stomach is knotting itself up and the room is spinning. I feel…_

Before she could finish her thought, Isabelle fainted on the floor.

**A/N: I know, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise a REALLY long one this next time. This was just sort of an introductory chapter to what is going to happen next. Please review and let me know if you like where this is going and stuff.**


	19. An Answer?

Raiden walked into the room to check on Isabelle and saw her collapsed on the floor. Panic stricken, he called out for help and tried to lift her onto their bed from the ground. Glinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, and Boq came running down the hall to his aide. As soon as they realized what was going on, Glinda yelled for a doctor to be sent at once.

About an hour later, Raiden was pacing in front of the door as the doctor was seeing Isabelle in their room.

"Why can I not go in there? She is my wife and I should be in there with her," Raiden griped.

"I understand son, but you need to just let the doctor work. Honestly, would you want another person crowding you while you are trying to work?" Glinda asked.

"Perhaps you are right mother, but what could be taking this long?" Raiden asked.

"I do not know," replied Glinda.

Just as Raiden sat next to his mother, the doctor came out of the room.

"How is she?" Raiden asked, jumping up.

"She will be fine. Right now, she needs to rest and remain calm," the doctor replied.

"What is wrong with her?" Elphaba asked.

"That I cannot tell. I need to reexamine her in two weeks. Until then, no stress whatsoever for her," the doctor answered.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to the doctor's orders.

"Can I go inside and see my wife now?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, you may. But you and only you can go in for the time being. I do not want her overwhelmed with visitors," the doctor ordered.

Raiden stepped inside their room and found his wife propped up on the bed. She smiled at him and beckoned him to come sit next to her on the bed. As he sat next to her, he kissed her forehead and smiled back at her.

"I am glad to see that you are better," he said.

"It was just a fainting spell. I will be fine, you will see," she said.

"The doctor seems to think that it is more serious than that. She has ordered you to rest more and no stress," he replied.

"Nonsense, I am fine," she confidently responded.

"Then how come you fainted?" Raiden asked.

"I do not know. All I remember is feeling queasy and slightly dizzy before I fainted. I have never felt like that in all my life," Isabelle replied.

"Well, I still want you to be careful for a while until we know for sure what is wrong with you," he insisted.

"All right, I promise that I will," she said.

"Get some rest, I will be back later," he said, kissing her cheek and getting up from the bed.

Isabelle nodded and slumped back onto the pillows and allowed her eyes to drift shut as Raiden walked out of the room. As Raiden shut the door, Elphaba and Glinda were standing outside.

"How is she?" they both asked in unison.

"She is resting right now, but I think that she will be fine. I honestly hope that the doctor finds out what is ailing her soon," Raiden said.

"Isabelle is strong and I believe that she will be fine. She needs rest and quiet for a while. After the excitement of the wedding and adjusting to being married, she is probably exhausted by now," Glinda said.

"I agree," Elphaba stated.

"Yes, for the time being this hallway needs to remain off limits to everyone but me and the doctor. Isabelle needs no stress and some time to recuperate," Raiden said.

"We understand completely," Elphaba agreed. "I will make sure that no one comes down this hall or makes any unnecessary noise around here."

"As will I," Glinda chimed in.

"Tell her that we love her and hope she feels well soon," Elphaba said as she and Glinda turned around and walked down the opposite end of the hall.

Raiden stayed outside the door to guard their room from any unexpected visitors. Meanwhile, inside the room, Isabelle was not sleeping. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, and pondering what could be the matter with her. Nothing in her life had ever felt like that before.

_I felt so weakened, like the life was being drained from me. My stomach tied itself in knots and the room was spinning. What is the matter with me? _she thought over and over in her mind. _Perhaps it was something I ate or maybe I have developed some sort of illness that will go away after a while. What if it is permanent? Will Raiden still love me even though I am damaged somehow? How could something so awful happen at such a happy time in my life? I do not know what to do._

The thoughts went back and forth, racking her brain, making her head hurt, and her vision blur slightly. It felt as if her head would explode trying to find the answer that the doctor could not offer. All afternoon she pondered possibilities to what was making her so ill. That night, dinner was brought to her in their room. After eating, Isabelle realized that she was exhausted from not sleeping all day.

"Raiden," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Would you come lay with me so I can fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

He walked over to the side of the bed and slipped beside his wife and allowed her to snuggle her body next to his. He wrapped his arms around her and a feeling of safety fell over Isabelle's mind and body. Sleep quickly overtook her.

As she fell asleep, Raiden whispered in her ear, "I love you."

For the next two weeks, Isabelle remained in bed. After two days, however, she grew tired of it and bored. By the end of the second week, she was whining to Raiden.

"Please let me get up and do something. I feel so useless just lying here all the time. I am perfectly fine and nothing is wrong with me. Why do you have to be so protective of me?" she asked.

"Because you are my wife and I love you," he replied. "Besides, the doctor said absolutely no unnecessary moving around. You are staying there and that is final. Do not argue with me about it."

"Raiden, please," she pleaded.

"No, I do not want to risk anything happening to you that we can prevent," he answered.

"Well, when is the doctor coming to check on me again?" she inquired.

"Tomorrow morning at the latest. For now, just please stay put for a while longer. I hate doing this to you, but I know it is better for you," he said.

"Alright, I will stay here. Only because you want me to, otherwise I would be out of here faster than a speeding broom and you know that," she sighed.

"Thank you," he replied, kissing her forehead. "You know, we have not had this much alone time since we were first married. Do you realize that?"

Isabelle laughed and said, "You know, you are right. The first week was wonderful, just you and me. Then came all the parties and nonsense. I missed that alone time with you."

"As did I, but we are alone now and it is quiet. I missed that smile of yours when you are completely happy," he said.

"Until now, I had not had much time to smile at all with just you around. I am always so exhausted from helping out our mothers with organizing things for the new order in Oz. And you are always busy with our fathers, so we have not had much time to ourselves," she said.

"I know and I intend to change that as soon as you are well again. There will be many changes around this household, including time set aside for you and I to spend alone like we used to," he stated.

"I like that idea," she replied as she motioned for him to come closer to him.

When he leaned over the bed, she pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him. A rush of sensations filled her heart as he kissed her back as passionately as she had begun kissing him. Once their kiss broke apart, he pulled her into his arms and just held her. At that moment, Isabelle felt as if she could just melt into his embrace for all eternity. Her heart was full of love for him. He was hers and she was his for all time.

**A/N: Sorry this one took me a while. You know how it is with school, extracurricular activities, and such. Hope you like this. Review and I will post faster…I promise.**


	20. THE Answer

The morning sun beamed into the bedroom as Isabelle still was sleeping on the bed. Raiden was already awake and sitting across from the bed in a chair. He stared at his wife, the love of his life. Today the doctor would come back and perhaps would know the answer to why she was sick. But that would be later. For now, he was content to sit and watch her sleep. A few moments later, she began to stir under the covers. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"How long have you been awake staring at me?" she asked.

"Just a while," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Good actually," she answered. "When will the doctor be here?"

Just as she finished talking, a soft, rapid knock came at the door.

"Guess that answers my question," Isabelle said, laughing.

Raiden got up and opened the door. The doctor came in, smiling, with all her equipment and instruments in a black tote bag. After staring at Raiden for a moment, he got the idea that he was not supposed to be in the room for the examination and stepped outside.

"Can my husband not stay in here with me?" Isabelle asked.

"No, my dear. That would cause unnecessary crowding. I like to have peace when I am with my patients. I promise you things will be fine," the doctor reassured Isabelle.

"How long will this take until you know what is wrong with me?" Isabelle inquired.

"Since I examined you two weeks ago, this one will not take too long until I can reach a conclusion. I have a hunch, but I need to be sure before I can diagnose you," the doctor replied. "I need to ask a few questions first."

"Ask what you need to, I do not mind," Isabelle said.

"How often do you feel sick?" the doctor asked.

"Most of the time, actually. My stomach feels like it has been turned over and shaken violently," Isabelle replied.

"When did this first start happening?" the doctor asked.

"Two weeks ago, when I fainted," Isabelle answered.

"Had you ever fainted before?" the doctor inquired.

"No, that was the first time. I guess I just overloaded myself with things to do. Since the wedding, everything has been so chaotic that I really worked myself to get things done," Isabelle explained.

"That is not the only thing that happened. Your body is telling you to slow down…" the doctor said.

"I realize that and I have slowed down to the point where I am not allowed to even go outside of this room. Raiden has been watching me ever so carefully," Isabelle interrupted.

"But it is also telling you something else. Something you may not realize or do not know," the doctor continued.

"What else could it possibly be telling me?" Isabelle asked.

"It is preparing you," the doctor said.

"Preparing me for what?" Isabelle inquired.

"To become a mother," the doctor replied.

"A mother?" Isabelle asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. I thought it from the first examination when I heard your symptoms, but I wanted to be sure it was not something else only temporary. Now that I see that they have continued, I am sure you are indeed going to welcome a child into this household soon," the doctor said. "For now, take it easy on yourself. You may get up and move about more freely, but be cautious because of your child."

"How long until the baby is born?" Isabelle asked.

"I would say about seven to eight more months, but remember to be careful," the doctor said.

"I will. Promise me you will not tell a soul, not even my husband. I want to tell him myself," Isabelle pleaded.

"I promise you on my honor," the doctor said as she opened up the door and slipped out.

Moments later Raiden came back into the room, smiling at his wife. He bent over the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he sat next to her.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"She said that I could get up and move about, just not to overdo things. I have to take it easy for a while," Isabelle replied.

"Did she find out what was causing you to be so ill?" he asked.

"Yes," Isabelle answered, pausing for a while.

"Well, tell me," Raiden said.

"I am afraid to because I do not know how you will react," she said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Isabelle, darling, please don't cry, you will burn your skin. Why should you be afraid of me? I love you and no matter what is wrong, I will be there beside you to help you get through it," he reassured her.

"Well," she began, "you know how we always talked about a family?"

"Yes," he said.

"Very soon we are going to have one of our own," she said.

"We have a family already," he said.

"No," she said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. "You and I are going to have our own family."

"You mean we are going to have a baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is why I have been so sick. My body has been telling me to slow down for the baby's sake and my own health," she answered.

"Isabelle, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"You're not mad?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why would I ever be mad at you for having my child? That just makes me love you more," he replied.

"Maybe it's just my emotions running insane with all the changes going on inside me. How will we tell our parents?" she asked.

"We'll tell them however you want to and when you're ready," he answered.

Isabelle nodded in understanding and cuddled next to Raiden, who lovingly wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands drifted to her flat stomach and he stared in wonder. In a few short months they would have a little child to love and care for.

"Raiden, do you think the baby will be green?" Isabelle asked.

"I hope so. They will be beautiful either way to me," he replied.

"I just can't believe that in a few months I'll be able to feel it move inside me and it's going to make me insane now knowing if it's a boy or a girl," she said excitedly.

"I can't wait," he said, rubbing her stomach softly.

"Wait…" she paused. "I won't be so petite anymore in a few months. Are you still going to love me even when I'm not as beautiful as I am now?"

"Darling, that won't matter to me. I'm already in love with my child and completely in love with you for having it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known or will ever know," he reassured her.

Isabelle smiled, comforted and reassured, and laid her head back down on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. She was overjoyed at the thought of becoming a mother and hoped that she would be just as good as the three mothers in her life: Glinda, her adoptive mother, and her real mother, Elphaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Soooo sorry I couldn't post until now. School and work have taken over my life. I promise I will try to post more over Christmas break. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Mother and Daughter

A few hours later, Raiden and Isabelle made their way to dinner with their parents. Isabelle was instantly welcomed back to the table after her two week absence. Lots of laughter and conversation filled the room. Isabelle had missed this time the most in her two-week isolation. However, they could not avoid the situation for long of questioning what was wrong with her. So, Raiden and Isabelle decided to announce their good news.

"Well, Raiden and I are very excited to finally know what was making me so sick the past two weeks," Isabelle started.

"Oh, yes. Do tell dear," Glinda chimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Glinda. They all were dying to know what was wrong.

"Raiden and I will be welcoming a baby of our own into the house in a few short months," Isabelle replied.

"A baby!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, a baby," Raiden said.

"This is wonderful news. Congratulations," Glinda said.

"Thank you," Isabelle said.

"I never thought I would see the day when my only child had a child of her own," Elphaba said.

"Well, you can now. I want all the advice and help I can get from you and Glinda," Isabelle replied.

"Oh, there is so much decorating to be done before the baby arrives and so much stuff to do to prepare," Glinda said.

"Darling," Boq said, "calm down. The baby won't be coming for several more months. We have plenty of time."

"Dad," Raiden said, "was mom like this before I was born?"

"Worse," Boq whispered jokingly. "Imagine this combined with the fact that she carried you inside her. I hid for several days…I suggest you find a quiet place now to spend some time when Isabelle gets further along in the pregnancy."

"I'll remember that," Raiden joked.

"I heard that," Isabelle said, playfully slapping Raiden's arm.

"You know I was just joking around," Raiden said, smiling at his wife.

The family continued to talk and plan things to improve the palace to make it safe for a new baby to reside in. Isabelle and Raiden soaked every bit of information they could in from their parents' wisdom and experience. This would be a blessed event for sure. There was no doubt that their child would be loved.

* * *

(4 months later)

Isabelle was five months pregnant and feeling wonderful. Her health was good and the baby's as well. Raiden was always supportive and loving to her. Her once flat emerald stomach was now slightly rounded with the baby growing. Every morning, Raiden would rub her stomach and kiss it as if he were kissing the baby. Isabelle loved that he could bond with the baby like that before it was even born.

One day, she was getting dressed and felt a slight jerk in her stomach. At first, it felt odd and unusual, but she went on getting ready. It happened a second time and she knew what it was right away.

"Raiden, darling. Please come here," she called.

"What is it?" he asked, coming from the other part of their room.

"Feel this," she said, taking his hand and putting it on the skin of her stomach.

Her stomach jerked again and he felt it.

"The baby kicked!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked.

"He or she is very strong," he happily said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she inquired.

"It makes no difference to me, as long as you and the baby are healthy," he answered.

"Hmm," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could with her rounded stomach in the middle of the two of them.

Isabelle loved moments like this, when it was just her and Raiden. Even though she was excited about the baby coming, she would miss moments like this. The baby moved about after a few moments of calm, causing Isabelle to laugh and Raiden to smile. Neither one of them could wait to meet their child.

"Darling," he said, breaking their embrace, "I have some business to tend to today. I promise to be back as soon as I can break away."

"Alright," she said, pouting her lower lip out in protest, "but you had better pay me when you get back."

"Oh, I intend to," he said, grinning as he kissed her goodbye and walked out the door.

"If you're a boy," Isabelle said, tapping her stomach, "be like your father, he's a good man."

* * *

Once she was dressed, Isabelle set about to wander the halls in search of a companion for the day. Glinda was busy with courtly affairs of the people of Oz. Boq was assisting in that matter. Fiyero was off doing a "secret project" of his own that no one was allowed to see. So, Isabelle went to find the one person she could always talk to, her mother. She found her in the library, curled up in a plush chair, reading a book. Isabelle walked in slowly.

"Hello mom," she said.

Elphaba looked up and smiled at her daughter, then said, "What are you doing out and about? You should be taking it easier on yourself and the baby. Come sit with me."

Isabelle took the chair next to her mother's.

"Tell me," Elphaba began, "what's on your mind? You look troubled."

"I'm a little frightened," Isabelle confessed.

"Of what?" Elphie asked.

"Everything," Isabelle replied. "Giving birth, having a child of my own to care for, and the baby itself."

"Why the baby?" Elphaba inquired.

"What if it comes out green too?" Isabelle said, her voice quivering on the edge of sobs.

"That won't matter once you see that innocent child in your arms and you know that it is your baby. I was frightened that you would be born green too, but when you were, I knew you were my baby and no one else's. That is what makes us unique is our color and personalities," Elphaba responded.

"I just don't want her to be made fun of and ridiculed for her color," Isabelle cried.

"We'll be there to reassure the child. Besides, we don't even know if it is a girl or not. It could be a boy and look more like Raiden," Elphaba comforted.

"I know in my heart that it is a girl and I love her already," Isabelle said. "I've even given her a name already and when Raiden isn't around, I call her by her name and she knows it."

"What is it?" Elphie asked.

"Elphaba Nessa," Isabelle replied.

"You named her after me and Nessa?" Elphaba choked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Why would I ever not? You are my mother and she was my aunt. It seemed only natural to incorporate those who mattered most," Isabelle said.

"What about Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I have a strong feeling that there is not just one child," Isabelle shyly replied.

"Oh," Elphaba gasped.

"The other one will be named Galinda Rose," Isabelle said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Elphaba replied. "Glinda will love it and I'm sure that if Nessa were still alive, she would too. Oh, how I wish you could have known Nessa."

"I wish I could have too. Was she anything like you?" Isabelle asked.

"No, she was quite the opposite. Nessa was always trying to please people and make them think highly of her, regardless of her disability. However, she was also very strong- minded like me. I miss her so much though," Elphaba said.

"She'll always be with you though, even if she's not physically here. You have all the memories with her when you were children and at school," Isabelle reminded Elphie.

"I feel guilty though, for her death," Elphaba sighed mournfully.

Isabelle grabbed her mother's hand gently. The two green women sat in silence for a while. The daughter looked sympathetically at her mother, whose eyes were filled with pain and suffering.

"Nessa's death was not your fault," Isabelle finally said.

"In a way it was. Had not the Wizard and Madame Morrible been after me, they would not have had the house dropped on Nessa. I never really got to say goodbye to her either. The last time we spoke to one another, we parted in anger," Elphaba said.

"That does not mean that she didn't know that you loved her," Isabelle replied.

"I was always protecting Nessa from the world, feeling responsible for her disability and the death of our mother. Even my father would daily remind me of the burden I was to the family, though I generally ignored him," Elphaba said.

"Sometimes, you have to let go of the ones you love most and let them go their own way. Even if it hurts us, it is better for them and eventually us in the long run," Isabelle said.

"When did you become so wise?" Elphaba asked, smiling.

"I had the greatest teachers, you and Glinda," Isabelle answered.

Elphaba reached out and embraced her daughter, with Isabelle's tiny middle in between them. When they broke apart, they looked at one another with admiration at the other's strength and wisdom. Both had been through so much, yet still they continued to rise above their hard times.

"Does Raiden know that you think that it is twins?" Elphie asked.

"I haven't told him my belief yet, but I will when he returns tonight. He had some business to tend to today. You are the only one I've told," Isabelle replied.

"Well, I'll keep it a secret until you are ready to reveal it," Elphaba replied, winking at her daughter and smiling.

* * *

Mother and daughter hugged once more before parting. Isabelle walked out the door of the library and wandered down the halls for a while, looking at the paintings on the wall and admiring the general splendor of the palace. She loved living there and it was peaceful to take walks in the halls. No one bothered her and she loved the quiet. As she continued to walk, she heard someone crying in the distance. It sounded like a child.

"Come out little one," she called, "do not be afraid. I won't hurt you."

She continued down the hall, trying to find the crying child. The hall narrowed at a crossroads of two halls. Again, she heard the crying. She looked around once more. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere a voice came.

"You should know better than to wander dark halls alone in your condition," the voice said. "Now you are mine!"

Isabelle felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and pull her through a trap door in the floor of the palace.

**

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger time guys. Let me know what you think about the twins idea and the names. Until next time…**


	22. Missing

Isabelle woke in a daze. The room she was in was damp and cold. Immediately, she felt her stomach to make sure the baby was all right. When she felt a kick, she knew that it was okay. She looked around too see bars surrounding her. When she sat up from the hard cot she was lying on, she heard a door close behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked, panicked. "I demand you tell me who you are and what you want with me this instant!"

"Well, well now who is taking orders? You know, I was once on top of the grand place known as Oz. But, thanks to your mother, I was demoted and sent to prison where I have suffered since," a voice answered.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked, annoyed and irritated.

"Oh, I would have thought you'd know by now. I am Madame Morrible," the voice replied, stepping into the light, revealing an unpleasant woman from the corner of the room.

"The horrible woman my mother and Glinda told me about, but how?" Isabelle questioned.

"There are ways around prison my dear. I do have magic in me, you know. Now, shut your mouth and listen," Madame Morrible snapped.

"What do you want with me?" Isabelle asked shakily.

"It's not you I want, it's the child within you I'm after," Morrible said.

"My child? Why?" Isabelle cried.

"That is for my knowledge only and for you to remain silent about," Morrible replied.

"My husband and family will come for me and when they do, you shall be sorry!" Isabelle yelled.

"Hush, you do not need to stress yourself in your condition. Rest child, I will come later with your food," Morrible said as she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Isabelle alone.

Isabelle fell to the cot and began to cry. She had no idea what to do. Tears fell from her flushed face to the blanket on the cot. The baby kicked a few times, as if to reassure its mother that things would be all right. Isabelle rested her hand on her stomach.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you ever. Even if it means giving my own life to save yours, then I will do it. I love you my darling child," she whispered.

* * *

A few hours later, Isabelle heard the heavy door behind her open and shut again. Madame Morrible stepped into the dim light surrounding Isabelle. She set a tray of food on a nearby table and walked over to her. Immediately, she checked Isabelle's pulse and felt her stomach for movement of the child. Once she was satisfied, she started to walk away.

"When my family comes for me, you shall regret the day you ever laid hands on me," Isabelle snapped.

"Quiet child," Morrible answered. "You talk like you have any sort of real threat towards me. Your mother may be all powerful, but you are not."

"Then why come after me?" Isabelle asked.

"Your child, however, is very powerful. I sense it. Combining the bloodlines of Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland was even more brilliant than I would have thought. Glinda had more power than she lead on in her early days and Elphaba has power beyond imagination that even she hasn't touched yet. All of it culminates in your child," Morrible explained.

"What do you intend to do with my child once it arrives?" Isabelle demanded.

"Well, if you must know, and I realize that you do because you have your mother's curiosity and audacity to know everything, when your child is born I will take it as my own and raise it. They will be the best leader Oz has ever known when it is old enough to take the throne," Morrible answered.

"I will NEVER let you take my baby!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Oh, don't get yourself all worked up. Things will turn out as I planned and you will see that it is for the better. Besides, you will be too tired from giving birth to fight it," Morrible replied.

"You are a terrible woman and I hope that when my husband finds me, he will put you somewhere where you will be miserable and never escape," Isabelle hissed.

Morrible dismissed her threats and walked out of the room, leaving Isabelle once again alone in the darkness of her cell.

* * *

Raiden walked into the bedroom, expecting to be greeted by smiles and kisses from his wife, only to find the room empty. Disappointed, he walked out of the room and down the hall to find his wife. He stopped in the library to find Elphaba reading. He knocked on the door and she looked up.

"Hello Raiden," she greeted him.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" he asked.

"Not since she stopped by earlier today. We talked for a while and she left," she replied. "Is she not in your room?"

"No, she's not. I came in and she wasn't in there. I thought she would be with you. Do you know where she could have gone?" Raiden inquired.

"I would check the kitchen. She is carrying a baby, so she would probably be hungry and craving something. I'll come with you," Elphaba answered as she got out of her chair and put her book down.

They made their way down the hall together toward the kitchen, talking as they went about the baby coming and such.

"You know, I just don't understand all the weird cravings Isabelle has at all hours of the day and night," Raiden sighed.

Elphaba smiled and laughed, "Well, speaking from experience, she understands it just about as much as you do. Before Isabelle was born I had some really outlandish cravings and it would drive Fiyero insane to try and fix all the things I was craving. I'm sure your mother and father went through the same things before you were born."

"I wonder if it will be like this with every child we have," he thought out loud.

"Well, that is one thing I don't know because I only had one child, as did your mother," she said. "You two will have to find that out on your own."

Just as they reached the kitchen, Glinda ran up to greet them, panic written all over her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Elphaba ran to her friend and took her hands.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked, concerned.

In between sobs, Glinda managed to speak. "Elphie, she's gone."

"Who's gone? Glinda, you're going to have to calm down and speak clearly for us to understand you," Elphaba said rationally.

Glinda took a deep breath and began talking, "Elphie, I was walking down the hall to the garden to check on my roses when I found this on the floor."

Glinda pulled out an earring, one of Isabelle's earrings that she was wearing earlier. Elphaba took it in her hand and looked at it quizzically.

"Glinda, how can you be sure that she is gone? Perhaps she just lost her earring and is somewhere in the palace," Elphaba said rationally.

"That is what I thought, so I went to the garden as I planned to. As I was pruning the roses, one of the guards came up to me and reported that Madame Morrible had escaped from prison. Immediately I looked all over the palace to find Isabelle. When I went back to where I found her earring, I found the outline of a trap door in the floor. That is when I came running to find you. I think she has been kidnapped!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Morrible has escaped?" Elphaba asked, anger rising in her throat.

"Yes," Glinda answered.

Up until that point, Raiden had remained quiet while Elphaba and Glinda were talking. Now he was furious.

"If she so much as harms my wife or child, I swear she will pay with her life!" he exclaimed.

"We need to find Fiyero and Boq and inform them of the news. Then we will form a plan to find her," Elphaba said.

Glinda nodded in agreement. She was trying to remain calm for her son's sake. The three of them quickly went down the hall until they found Boq and Fiyero in the workshop of the palace. Once they had told them the news, all of them immediately sent the guards out to scour Oz for Morrible or any sign of Isabelle. The search continued all night.

* * *

Raiden paced the floor of his and Isabelle's bedroom, thinking of her and their child. Guilt filled his heart. He knew that had he not left on business earlier that she would have never went down the hall and wouldn't have been kidnapped. When he sat on the edge of the bed, he half expected Isabelle to wrap her arms around his shoulders. More than anything, he just wanted to kiss his wife and have her safe in his embrace. He wanted to touch her middle, feel their child kick and kiss her stomach like he always did when they were alone in their room. Raiden wanted Isabelle. He was determined to find her before anything happened that he would never forgive himself for.**

* * *

A/N: As a Christmas gift, I wrote another chapter for you. Let me know what you think and another one will be coming soon!**


	23. Searching

The search continued for days with no sign or Morrible or Isabelle anywhere. Raiden spent hours of the day staring at the outline of the trap door in the floor, wondering how to activate it and perhaps find his wife. Glinda tried spells and incantations, as did Elphaba. Nothing worked and everyone grew more anxious, especially Elphaba. She knew a secret that she promised Isabelle not to tell. With the knowledge that her daughter was most likely carrying twins inside her, she knew time was growing short because twins always came early.

* * *

Days turned into weeks until finally it had been a month since Isabelle's disappearance. All the guards in the palace were on full alert. If anything so much as looked suspicious, they were to report to Glinda immediately. Boq and Fiyero went out daily into the forest to search. Every night they returned to the palace, unsuccessful and thwarted. Elphaba and Glinda searched every inch of the Grimmerie in hopes that there would be a spell to reveal Isabelle's location, but unfortunately there was not.

Raiden went to the prison where Morrible was kept to try and find the way she escaped, hoping to find some sort of tracks to follow. All he found were incantations on the walls of her cell in a distant language he could not decipher. In frustration, he pounded his fist on the wall and let out a cry of anguish. When he pounded his fist on the wall, some of the plaster fell to reveal more writing, only in a legible language. He followed the writing with his fingers.

A child will be born of the two bloodlines. A child with unimaginable power, enough to rule all of Oz without question.

Immediately, he returned to the palace to speak with his mother and Elphaba about what he had seen. He found them in the parlor, still scouring the Grimmerie for some sort of answer.

"I know why Isabelle was kidnapped," he said, walking into the room.

"Why?" Glinda and Elphaba asked in unison.

"Morrible wants our child to rule Oz. In her cell I found writing that said, 'A child will be born of the two bloodlines. A child with unimaginable power, enough to rule all of Oz without question.' She's kidnapped Isabelle until the baby is born and then intends to take our child," Raiden replied.

"She knows that the baby is of both bloodlines, therefore it will be more powerful than even me," Elphaba said.

"In the name of all that is good! That woman is truly horrendious if she thinks to even steal an innocent child from the womb of its mother!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Well, it's not going to happen if I have anything to say about it. I love Isabelle and our child too much to lose either of them," Raiden said. "Guards!" he called out. "Double the search. I want every available person in this palace searching until Isabelle is found and Morrible is captured!"

When Boq and Fiyero returned later that night, they were informed of the latest development. Fiyero was infuriated to learn of Morrible's plot and Boq was irate. Everyone in the palace was now searching and would not rest until their princess was found.

* * *

In the full month since she was kidnapped, Isabelle had grown accustomed to the routine she went through daily with Morrible. In the morning, she would bring Isabelle food and check her pulse and movement of the baby. Then she would leave until the afternoon when she would again return to bring food and some sort of amusement for Isabelle to do, usually a paper to read. During the afternoons, Isabelle would read or try to rest. Most days she would cry until evening. Morrible would come in one last time, bringing food and oils for Isabelle to bathe. Isabelle would bathe and put the oils back on the tray. After bathing, she would brush out her hair and curl up on the cot. Tears would fall onto the pillows until she fell asleep.

One morning, Madame Morrible came in, as she always did, with food. She set the tray down and Isabelle sat up. Her pulse was taken and Morrible put her hand on Isabelle's stomach and felt the movements of the baby. The baby kicked a few times. Once Morrible was satisfied, she sat back onto a stool.

"You know, all the crying you do isn't good for your health or the baby's," she commented.

"I can't help it," Isabelle said. "This is not the place I dreamed spending my pregnancy. I wanted to spend it at home, with my family and husband. I wanted him to be able to feel every kick and flutter of our child inside me. I didn't want to be kidnapped and forced to live in a small room with no human interaction."

"Think of it this way, your baby will one day rule all of Oz and under my guidance, they will be the best all of Oz has ever known," Morrible replied.

"No, my baby needs love and support," Isabelle retorted.

"I will love and support it," Morrible offered.

"It is not the same kind of love that a mother gives. A love that is unconditional and never ending. That kind of love you could never comprehend nor possibly give to my child. And, in case you haven't noticed or heard, Raiden, my husband, his family rules all of Oz right now, so my child will one day rule all of Oz anyways," Isabelle said.

"I will get my way and through your child, rule Oz," Morrible angrily replied. "And you will stop your foolish crying before you make yourself or your child sick."

"You can't stop emotions no matter how hard you try," Isabelle said, turning away from Morrible.

Morrible grew frustrated and left the room in a huff. Feeling satisfied with her actions, Isabelle began to eat breakfast. The food was nourishing enough to satisfy the needs of her health and the health of the growing baby. Once she was full, she laid back down on the bed and pulled the blanket around her once more. For a while, the baby stirred and kicked quickly, causing Isabelle to smile. The motions quieted after a couple of minutes until the baby was resting. A small sigh escaped her lips into the air. She longed for Raiden to be beside her, pulling her into a safe, warm embrace. Her heart ached to hear his voice say that he loved her. Forcibly, she held back tears from falling down her cheeks onto the pillows. An uncomfortable lump settled into her throat until she could bear it no longer. Soft sobs escaped her lips into the limp air around her. As she rolled onto her side, a few tears fell from her eyes. Quietly, she sobbed until sleep overcame her once again.

* * *

Another two and a half months passed and still no one found any trace of Isabelle. Raiden grew increasingly worried. His wife was almost entering her ninth month of pregnancy and he was not there to protect and comfort her. The search had grown intense as everyone was on edge. Everyone knew that her time of giving birth was drawing closer with everyday that they did not find her. Raiden was not happy with the progress of the search at all. He would terrorize the guards, badgering them for information daily. Most did not take it personally, knowing that he was worried about his wife. Glinda and Elphaba tried to remain as calm and rational as possible.

"Elphie, I'm so worried. What if we don't find her before she gives birth?" Glinda said as she and Elphaba sat in the library, scouring any book of spells and incantations they could find that might help being that the Grimmerie offered no solution.

"We will find her. I will not let anything happen to my only daughter at the hands of that terrible woman. I promise we will find Isabelle before she gives birth to the babies," Elphaba responded, but quickly realizing her mistake remained quiet.

"Babies?" Glinda asked, perplexed. "How could there possibly be more than one?"

"All right, but you have to promise not to say another word from this day on about this matter," Elphaba said.

"Promise. But, Elphie I don't understand," Glinda said.

"Isabelle confided in me that she believed she was carrying twins," Elphaba said. "Before she got the opportunity to tell Raiden or anyone else, she was kidnapped. That is why I'm so concerned with getting her back as soon as we can. Twins always come early."

"Twins," Glinda whispered in awe. "How wonderful!"

"I know, but first we need to find her before Morrible takes the babies away from her when she gives birth," Elphaba replied.

"We will, Elphie. If anyone can find her, we can," Glinda said confidently.

"Mom," Raiden said, bursting into the room.

"What is it darling?" Glinda asked, confused.

"I have found a way to open the trap door in the hall where Isabelle disappeared!" he excitedly exclaimed.

Elphaba and Glinda quickly grabbed their things and ran down the hall with Raiden. When they arrived at the scene, the door was open to the underground of the palace.

"There was a lever behind that painting over there," he said, nodding to a painting on the wall opposite the door.

"Let's go," Elphaba said, wrapping her black cape around her shoulders.

"I'll go down first," Raiden said.

When he stepped down into the hole, he realized how damp it was down there. He helped his mother and Elphaba get down into the door and onto the floor. There was light enough to see a tunnel. Raiden motioned for Elphaba and Glinda to follow him as he crept down the tunnel slowly, so not to make unnecessary noise. The tunnel path twisted and wound around corners and corridors, leading them down several staircases and through a few gates. As they traveled around the path, there were a few lanterns along the wall. When they rounded another corner, they found a crossroads with two paths diverging in the middle. They stood in the center, not knowing which way to go next. Out of nowhere, there came an ear-piercing scream.

**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun…another cliffhanger for you, my pretties. I hope you're enjoying my story. It's about to get interesting. Keep being patient and I will get chapters out as fast as I can.**


	24. Safe

The scream was agonizing to Elphaba, Glinda, and Raiden. It subsided after a few moments, leaving the dim hallway completely silent. Raiden looked around, confused and contemplating what to do next. Glinda and Elphaba looked at one another knowingly.

"Raiden, that was Isabelle. I know her scream anywhere," Elphaba said.

"She sounds like something is hurting her. We have to find her now!" Raiden exclaimed.

"Darling, she's in labor. That is why she is screaming. Remain calm and just listen. The next time she screams, we'll be able to tell which way it is coming from and follow that path until we find her," Glinda said.

Silence engulfed the hall until another scream filled the air. Raiden flinched because he knew his beloved wife was in so much pain and he could do nothing to help. Elphaba listened intently to her daughter's scream and found it coming most strongly from the path on the right. All three of them quickly entered the tunnel to the right and swiftly ran down it.

* * *

Isabelle felt as if she were going to die. Every muscle hurt to move and the contractions came every few minutes. Tears streamed down her face as she dealt with the pain of bringing her baby into the world. Morrible stood nearby, gathering supplies to birth the child and clean it off. She had a hunch the child would be like its mother and grandmother, green, and have an acute sensitivity to water. Thus, she brought oil just in case it was needed. Every so often, she checked to see if the child was crowning or not. Other than that, she offered no relief to Isabelle as she cried out in pain. In between contractions, Isabelle could speak briefly.

"You will not take my child," she said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, that is not a matter for you to decide, my dear. Hush now, and concentrate on birthing your child into this world," Morrible replied harshly.

"My family will find me and when they do, you will pay dearly for your crimes," Isabelle said, clenching her teeth as another contraction hit her.

"They have not found you in three and a half months. What makes you think they would find you now?" Morrible asked, cackling.

Isabelle cried out in pain again. Morrible checked her once more and found that the time had come for the child to enter the world. Quickly, she pushed Isabelle's gown back and brought the instruments closer to the bed. Isabelle shifted uncomfortably on the bed as Morrible sanitized her hands with the oil and readied a blanket.

"Come now child, it's time to push your baby out," Morrible said.

As much as Isabelle didn't want to, she could not stop the urge to push the baby. Pain rushed through her body as she tried to stop from pushing. Finally, she had to give in and began to push her baby out. The pain was so excruciating that she began to scream out in agony. Her heart was racing as she thought that every push brought Morrible closer to taking her beloved child away from her forever.

"Stop pushing," Morrible instructed. "You'll hurt yourself and the baby if you keep pushing so hard."

Isabelle laid her head back in some relief. Sweat drenched her black curls as well as tears. Just as she relaxed, another urge to push came sweeping over Isabelle. She began pushing again and screamed in pain. Morrible saw the head of the baby, full of thick, black hair and began to guide it out of Isabelle.

"Get your hands off my wife and child!" Raiden said, popping out of literally nowhere with Elphaba and Glinda behind him.

He grabbed Morrible and shoved her aside from Isabelle. Elphaba and Glinda backed her into the wall of the room and held her there at point of wand and threat of excruciating pain that would be inflicted should she attempt to move a muscle. Raiden went straight to his wife's side.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you," he apologized, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead.

"That's alright," she said, wincing in pain. "The baby is coming!"

"Coming?" he asked.

"Yes!" Isabelle replied.

"I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, his voice heightening in panic.

Elphaba stepped forward and left Glinda to guard Morrible.

"Here, you go stand up there and hold Isabelle's hand. I'll handle this," she said reassuringly to Raiden.

"Alright," he said as he went to his wife's side.

"That is why women have children and not men. They wouldn't have a clue what to do," Elphaba said jokingly. "When you were born, Isabelle, I almost had to deliver you myself your father was so terrified."

"Really?" Isabelle asked, exhausted.

Elphaba nodded and said, "Let's see this baby! I need you to push as hard as you possibly can without hurting yourself. I can already see the head and it has dark curls just like you!"

Isabelle nodded and smiled. That was the distinguishing feature she hoped her child would have from her. She pushed as hard as she could and it began to hurt so badly, she cried out in pain. In between contractions, she breathed heavily as her body began to wear out. Elphaba motioned for her daughter to stop pushing for a moment.

"The head is out," Elphaba said. "The baby has a beautiful face!"

Raiden felt Isabelle's hand tighten around his in anticipation and excitement of meeting their child for the first time. Once again, Isabelle began pushing until she felt something leave her body. At first she was concerned until she heard the tiny cry of a baby.

"Say hello to your daughter," Elphaba said as she placed the baby on Isabelle's stomach while it wailed from being cold.

"Shh…" Isabelle cooed to her daughter, a tiny, green ball lying on her stomach.

"She's perfect," Raiden whispered in Isabelle's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Raiden," Elphaba said. "Take the baby in your arms for a moment please."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The other baby's head is visible," she answered.

"Other…other…other baby?" he stuttered as he took his newborn daughter in his arms.

"Yes," Elphaba replied. "Push lightly this time Isabelle."

* * *

Isabelle barely pushed a minute when she felt a second baby leave her body and heard its cry for the first time. Raiden stood by, stunned by what had just occurred, as Elphaba placed his second daughter on his wife's stomach. Seeing the baby in his arms and the baby on Isabelle shocked him. It seemed almost unreal.

"Darling," he said, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I knew I was going to have twins the day I was kidnapped. In fact, I was going to tell you that night when you got home," Isabelle explained.

"Oh," he sighed, staring at his daughters with love and adoration.

Both girls were a shade of emerald green, just like their mother and grandmother. Madame Morrible stood in the corner of the room, dumbfounded. Glinda kept her back with her wand.

"There were two of them the entire time?!" Morrible shouted. "Such power with twins!"

"Neither of who will you ever lay your hands on!" Glinda snapped.

"That is what you think!" Morrible exclaimed.

In an instant a cloud covered the room and when it cleared, Morrible was gone. Isabelle sat up from the bed.

"Darling, lay back down," Raiden urged.

"No, we have to get out of here. We don't know where she could have gone to," Isabelle replied, attempting to get off the bed.

"Then, at least let me carry you. Let our mothers carry the babies. You don't need to be walking at all after just having our children," he said.

"Alright," Isabelle consented.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda each took a baby in their arms as Raiden pulled Isabelle into his arms. They walked down the long tunnel back to the crossroads. From the crossroads they made their way back through the many gates, staircases, and corridors to the door leading to the palace. Raiden carefully climbed up first and gently set Isabelle on the ground. He reached back down and Glinda handed the first baby girl to him. Isabelle held out her arms for her baby as Raiden placed it in her arms for a moment to help his mother up. Next, Elphaba handed him the second daughter and came out. Elphaba and Glinda took the babies again and Raiden took his wife in his arms again and carried her back to their bedroom. Isabelle smiled to see their room again for the first time in months. Raiden laid her on their bed and kissed her forehead. Glinda and Elphaba placed the babies in Isabelle's arms.

Isabelle kissed each of her daughters' lovingly. Glinda and Elphaba left the room so that the new family could have some privacy after their trying ordeal. They promised to keep watch for Morrible and have the guard alerted that a fugitive was on the loose. As soon as the door was shut, Isabelle sighed in relief to be safe. Raiden climbed into the bed next to his wife.

"They're both so beautiful," she said.

"Just like you," Raiden replied. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me the most beautiful daughters in all of Oz," he replied.

"You're not disappointed that they aren't boys?" she inquired.

"Of course not. How could I be? They are perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way," Raiden said.

"Well," Isabelle said, "I've thought of names for them. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said.

"Well, I thought of naming our firstborn Elphaba Nessa," she said, kissing the one in her right arm, "and our youngest Galinda Rose."

"I love those names," Raiden replied.

"Really?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"How are we going to keep Madame Morrible away from them?" she asked, fretting for her daughters' safety.

"Let's not worry about that right now. You're home safe and the girls are fine. We'll discuss it tomorrow," he said.

Isabelle nodded and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"You know," she said, "we don't even have cradles for them to sleep in."

"Well," he replied, "there is something I want to show you."

Raiden got off the bed and went to the corner of the room. From the shadows he pulled something out and moved it. It was a cradle with pink lining and a quilt. Isabelle gasped in surprise.

"Your father made this after learning that we were going to have a baby. My mother and your mother somehow knew it was going to be a girl, so they made the blankets and quilt inside," he explained.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Here," he said, taking one of the babies out of Isabelle's arms and gently placing her in the cradle.

"Will both of them fit?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, taking the other baby and snuggling her next to her sister.

He then pulled the quilt over his daughters and kissed each of them softly on their tiny green heads. Isabelle smiled and motioned for him to join her back on the bed. He slid under the covers with her and she laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

For the first time in months, Isabelle felt safe. She was now a mother to two little girls who would certainly wear her out at times, but she would love them nonetheless. Her daughters gurgled in their sleep and she felt her heart melt. Slowly, she drifted to sleep on Raiden's chest. She was happy to be home.

**

* * *

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the serious lack of updates. Things got crazier than I thought they would after Christmas. Then school happened and all the insane amounts of work came crashing down on my head. I hope this will cheer you up and make you not hate me. Review and let me know what you think so far.**


	25. Welcome Home

Within weeks of being born, the twins Elphaba and Galinda had the entire palace wrapped around their little pinkies. Every waking moment was spent tending to their needs and cries. Raiden and Isabelle had never realized how exhausting their darling twins were going to be, but they loved them nonetheless. They would dote on their daughters and shower them with attention and love. Glinda and Elphaba would help out as much as they could. They both loved their granddaughters with all of their hearts.

* * *

One afternoon, Glinda was in the nursery with Isabelle as she put the twins down for a nap. Isabelle was rocking Galinda in her arms as she was fussier than her sister and would not go down easily.

"Aren't you excited to find out what their powers are?" Glinda beamed.

"Excited…scared out of my mind," Isabelle replied. "After seeing what they could do inside the womb, it makes me a little leery of finding out what they can do outside."

"What do you mean?" Glinda inquired.

"Well, when I was being held captive, Madame Morrible would come in daily and check me for any signs of illness. She would even draw blood from my stomach to test it somehow. About halfway into the pregnancy, she stuck me once and the babies zapped her from the inside. And every time after that day, any time she came near my stomach she would get shocked," Isabelle explained, rocking Galinda back and forth in her arms.

Glinda chuckled a little before saying, "I guess they knew right away who was good and who was evil."

"Yeah," Isabelle agreed. "Towards the end of the pregnancy is when they decided to fling things across the room at her when she would come in. It was rather amusing to see her so frustrated."

Glinda laughed in agreement. "Oh, these little ones are going to grow up so fast. Before you know it, they'll be running around the palace and we'll be chasing them everywhere."

"Raiden and I have our hands full with these two, but we love them dearly," Isabelle said. "I am thankful to have both mom and you to give me advice and help."

"We're happy to help," Glinda said.

* * *

Isabelle gazed down at the infant in her arms. With her finger, she gently stroked Galinda's emerald cheek as her eyes became heavy and began to droop. A few moments later, the baby drifted to sleep. Isabelle gently laid the baby in her cradle and tucked her in for her nap. Glinda and Isabelle quietly crept out of the nursery while the twins were sleeping. Glinda gently shut the door behind her. She and Isabelle went down the hall to the library where Elphaba was reading. They walked in and Elphaba looked up at them from her book.

"The twins?" Elphaba inquired.

"Sleeping," Isabelle replied. "Where are Dad, Raiden, and Boq?"

"Who knows?" Elphaba answered. "Probably working with the guard to organize another search for Morrible."

"Those three get into more trouble when they're together," Glinda said. "Remember their hunting trip right after you and Raiden were married?"

"Oh yes," Isabelle exclaimed laughing, "the one where Daddy came home with an arrow in his behind?"

"I don't know how many times Boq apologized for that," Glinda mused.

"To this day Fiyero refuses to tell me what happened. He blushes profusely and walks away every time I try to ask him about it," Elphaba said.

"Not even Raiden would tell me," Isabelle added. "Do you think that it's some sort of 'men code' not to tell us what goes on during their trips?"

"Probably," Glinda answered. "Just like we never tell them what goes on during our little talks."

"That is just the way things are," Elphaba said.

Glinda and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Morrible can be found?" Isabelle asked.

"With every available person searching for her, I doubt she'll get away," Elphaba reassured Isabelle.

"That woman is horrible," Glinda sniped. "Even when we were in school she was one of the most horrendible people I had ever come across. The rumors she spread about Elphie after the incident with the Wizard made me sick to my stomach every night."

"Even while I was pregnant with the twins, she would tell me how she would find some way to change the appearance of my child if it were to turn out like myself and mom. She said that green children did not deserve to live in the world of Oz," Isabelle added.

"We will find her and she will pay for her crimes both on Elphie and you," Glinda said. "She will not escape this time either."

* * *

The three women stared at one another in silence. All of them knew that until Morrible was found and captured, the twins were not safe. Isabelle excused herself from the room to check on her daughters. She walked back into the nursery and found both girls sleeping soundly. Lovingly, she gazed at her daughters sleeping in their cradles. Isabelle counted both of her girls a blessing. Quietly she sat in a rocking chair near them.

"You know," she whispered, "before you were born, I knew in my heart that both of you would be girls. I love you both so much that I can't imagine my life without either one of you. I promise you that your grandmothers, grandfathers, your father, and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe. We all adore you and are so happy that you are finally here for us to hold and love."

"Especially because they look so much like their beautiful mother," Raiden's voice whispered from the doorway. "Soon enough we'll be beating off the boys with a stick and chasing suitors from them."

"I didn't realize that you were in here," she whispered.

"I came to check on the girls and you were already in here," he whispered back.

"Raiden," she murmured on the verge of tears, "I'm terrified. It's been a month and we still have not found Madame Morrible. I don't want to lose our daughters."

"Shhh…" he comforted as he took her in his arms. "We won't lose them. I promise you as long as I'm breathing, nothing will ever come to harm our daughters."

"Why…why would she want to harm two of the most innocent beings in all of Oz?" Isabelle begged to know.

"The same reason she went after your mother…power. She was once one of the most influential women in all of Oz and now she has lost that status. With our children's power, she could rule Oz without so much as lifting a finger," Raiden explained.

"That is a horrible reason to take any child from their parents and use them for your own purposes. I swear that one day, somehow, I will make her feel all the consequences for all the pain she has caused our family!" Isabelle whispered.

"Calm yourself sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. "No need to get worked up when you don't have to be."

"You're a saint," she said. "How could I deserve you?"

"No, I'm the lucky one to have you in my life," he said.

"Well, whoever is the lucky one, we're both fortunate to have one another. I couldn't fathom living my life without you here beside me to comfort me when I feel like everything is going wrong," she said.

"I have something for you," he said. "It's a little project that I've been working on for the past month since your return home."

"Raiden, a gift for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "Turn around."

Isabelle turned around. Raiden lifted her hair and dangled a necklace around her neck. It was a gold heart locket. She opened it and inscribed inside were the words in script _To my wife and the mother of my children. Love always, Raiden. _Isabelle could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall down and burn her face. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She turned around to face her husband. There was a smile on his face. In an instant she pressed her lips to his. A few moments later, they broke their kiss and looked into one another's eyes.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"It's nothing compared to what you have given me," he said.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

Their interlude was interrupted by the wails of a screaming infant. Elphaba was awake and wanting to be picked up immediately. Isabelle quickly walked over to comfort her child. She picked the squalling infant up and cradled her close.

**

* * *

**


	26. A Mother's Love

The weeks rolled on in the palace, much in the way they always had before the twins were born. However, there still lurked a sense of uncertainty within everyone. They were on edge most of the time, still wondering if Madame Morrible would come out of nowhere in an attempt to kidnap one or both of the babies. Isabelle kept a vigilant watch over her children, making sure that both girls were within arms reach of her at night in their beds and keeping them close by or with someone in the family at all times. She was even more paranoid than any new mother would have been, but with good reason. Madame Morrible was not someone to trifle with as evidenced by how easily she had kidnapped her while she was pregnant. Then again, no one knew she was even still alive. The old bat had one massive grudge keeping her going. That was for sure.

By the time the twins were three-months-old, Isabelle was more than ready for Morrible to be captured. She wanted her daughters to be safe and sound and to spend time with her husband, who had been out with her father and his father searching all of Oz for Morrible. She knew her mother and Glinda were missing their husbands as well. It was frustrating knowing that she, her mother, and Glinda had so much power combined, yet they were the ones at home while the men left to look. She worried about them constantly and wished that they would come home, especially Raiden. Taking care of two newborn babies was hard enough, but missing her husband on top of that was taking its toll on her. Glinda and her own mother helped in the care of the twins, but easing the longing for her husband was something they felt too for Boq and Fiyero.

* * *

Walking into the nursery early one morning, Isabelle saw her mother sitting in the rocking chair with Galinda in her arms. The baby was fast asleep and her mother was just rocking away, contentedly staring at her granddaughter. Isabelle walked over to the crib and lifted Elphaba from it gently, sitting in the other rocking chair next to her mother.

"I remember doing this with you when you were just born," her mother said softly, smiling at her. "You were a tiny little thing with so much hair and beautiful eyes that just gazed all around you."

Isabelle smiled warmly at her mother, who she was grateful to have in her life now and to know her. Most of Isabelle's life had been spent wondering about her birth mother and now she had her in her life, which was the most amazing gift she could have ever asked for.

"I can't imagine how hard it was for you to give me up now that I have my own daughters," she said. "But you did what was best for me and I love you more for that. You gave me the chance for a real childhood."

Her mother nodded and smiled faintly. "Your father and I only wanted what was best for you and that was our only option."

Isabelle nodded and looked down at Elphaba sleeping in her arms. The sweet infant girl, with her emerald skin, sirred briefly before settling again. Becoming a mother had changed her perspective on life entirely. Life was no long about what she wanted or how she was going to live. It was all about the needs and wants of her daughters, making sure that they were fed, dry, and safe. Everything else came in second to her family. And she knew that it was the same way for her own mother. Giving up a child was the hardest thing in the world and she could not picture doing that with either of her daughters, but her mother had in order to keep her safe.

"Mom, when do you think the men will come home?" she asked, deciding to change the topic to something productive.

"Your father won't until Madame Morrible is found," she replied, looking up from the baby in her arms. "And I know that the others will follow him. They are doing everything they can to find her."

"Where do you think she is hiding?" Isabelle inquired. "I mean, she has to be somewhere in Oz, right?"

Her mother nodded slowly. "I think the only places Madame Morrible would hide is at Shiz University or somewhere in the outskirts of Munchkinland, possibly at my family's old estate. No one has lived there since Nessa."

Isabelle thought about that for a moment. The estate at Munchkinland would provide a perfect shelter since it was set off away from where the Munchkins lived and most people thought it was haunted by Nessa's spirit...or so the rumors said. Kiamo Ko had been the perfect hiding place for her mother and father for the very same reasons. People were too afraid to venture up into the mountains where the castle was and the Munchkins were too afraid to go to the Thropp estate. It made perfect sense.

"She has to be at the estate in Munchkinland," Isabelle declared. "It's the only place that makes sense, unless she found some swamp to live in...but I don't see Madame Morrible reducing herself to a swamp any time soon."

It was all Isabelle could go off of right then, but she had a gut feeling that she was right. One of those feelings that came along with the powers that resided within her, part of her inheretance as Elphaba's daughter. She wondered if her own mother felt it too and as she looked her mother in the eyes, she sensed she was feeling it too. Their intuition had to be right and if so, Madame Morrible could finally be caught and brought to justice for good. Prison wouldn't be enough for her. Banishment was the only option now, just as the Wizard had been so many years ago.

"We'll send word to your father and have them come back here so we can figure out what to do," her mother said confidently.

Isabelle nodded and looked down at her daughter once more. She only wanted to protect her own children and knew that everyone in their family had the very same goal. Kissing the top of Elphaba's head gently, she solemnly promised right then and there that she would fight until the day she died to protect her little girls from harm. Elpaba Nessa and Galinda Rose were her life and if anything ever happened to them, she didn't know what she would do. Isabelle had always been told that a mother's love was the most powerful thing in the world, but had not understood that until the day her daughters came into the world. After that day, she knew what it meant to love unconditionally and receive that love from something as tiny and innocent as a baby. No matter what happened now, she would never let Morrible get near her daughters ever again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry about the freaking long absence...2 years I believe it was. My life kind of went up in the air for a while. I hope this makes up for it and I'll keep writing this. I promise to finish!**


End file.
